My New Plus One
by LeoLoki12
Summary: AU. Emma and Regina had a one night stand almost a year ago. It had been a pure mistake and only happened because they had been trapped in Regina's house in a horrible Maine blizzard. This is SwanQween, with a little bit of Ruby/Belle involved. Set a year or so after the end of season two. Not really season story based currently, story references are correct. Rated M for a reason!
1. UNI Part 1

**_Hey everyone, A few tidbits of information before we get started. This is a OUaT fanfic. This will bounce in and out of Emma and Regina's point of view. This is primarily based of Ed Sheeran's album Plus. So you can listen to the songs and see where we are pulling different things and ideas here and there and tying them all back into the original Story. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. This is a combined effort by saucystarz and myself._**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)_**

* * *

**_Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_**

**_And I'm still drunk at the end of the night_**

**_I don't drink like everybody else,_**

**_I do it to forget things about myself,_**

**_Stumble and fall with the head spin I got_**

**_My mind's with you but my heart's just not_**

* * *

Waking up, rolling outta bed Emma turned off her alarm. Remembering the reason why she was getting up an hour early. She had a meeting with Regina this morning, regarding the budget for the year. And something else... Regina didn't specifically mention it over the email, but she did mention that she needed some special investigative work done. Privately.

The idea that Regina wanted her to look into something left her curious. Regina hadn't wanted to spend any more time with her than was strictly needed to keep their relationship professional. To put it simply, Regina had been avoiding being alone with her. Emma understood but it still hurt.

Getting up, she starts to don on the normal, skin-tight jeans and her boots. She heads for her closet. What to wear... she hasn't seen Regina in almost a year, at least not alone, sure they had worked together but someone else had always been in the room. They hadn't truly spoken, not since... well since that night. As she pilfer's through her closet, she comes across the blouse, Regina's blouse. The one Henry gave her when she first came into Storybrooke. 'Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting.' Unbeknownst to her, that wouldn't be 'all' she got. Man, what a night that was...

* * *

**_And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it,_**

**_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_**

**_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss_**

* * *

_It was a cold night. but they __weren't __cold. well.. Emma __wasn't__. She was still in bed. Regina __on the other hand__, was pacing._

_"We can't continue this... for Henry's sake." Regina said. Pacing in front of the bed, avoiding eye contact with Emma. Regina knowing that if she looked Emma in the eyes right then she would give into whatever the blond wanted. What they had just done felt so right to her that it had to be wrong, she couldn't understand why she had let it happen. Her head reeling she can barely focus on what Emma says next._

_"Will you stop pacing for christ's sake? Sit." Emma gestured next to her. Sitting up in the bed. holding the sheet just above her bare chest. Regina, slowly and cautiously sat. Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, pinning her to the bed._

_"What are you doing?" Regina said, struggling against Emma. Fear and uncertainty showing clearly in her eyes._

_"I want you to look at me." Emma states, looking into Regina's eyes, making sure she can't avoid her._

_"I agree with you, for Henry's sake. He's had his heart broken by both of us on one to many occasions. It wouldn't right for us to get his hopes up. Even though I many not like it one bit."" Emma didn't like what she was agreeing too._

_Regina took note of Emma's rather upset glance downward. They both knew that it wasn't the right time for them._

_"Henry deserves the best, from both of us. Legally, you are his mother. However, he wants both of us in his life."_

_Emma let up on her grasp on Regina, and laid gently beside her, still pinning her arm beneath her so she couldn't leave the bed, while her other hand unbuttoned the two buttons on Regina's blouse that she had buttoned in her haste to get dressed. Emma let her hand slide to Regina's abdomen, the warm touch of her hand to Regina's skin felt right, affectionate, not meant to excite. Regina leaned into it, putting her free hand on Emma's, closing her eyes to take in the feeling. Memorizing the feel of Emma beside her._

_"Split weekends and holidays? You can also pick him up from the bus till dinner each night, and you can have him for dinner on Wednesday nights?" Regina offered._

_"Yeah, that's fine." Emma said, rolling away from Regina, getting up off the bed. She reached for her shirt that laid on the ground pulling it on effortlessly. Not noticing that she left her bra on Regina's floor, she felt kind of abandoned, lost, and confused. She knew she wanted more, but she had to agree with Regina, for now._

_Regina didn't know why saying that hurt. Why pushing Emma away hurt. Was she protecting Henry? Or was she really protecting herself? Rolling off the bed, pulling on her skirt. She began to feel the sting of regret, what if being with Emma was the right things? Henry was an excuse she could hide behind for now, but later?_

_"Emma..." before she could finish... Emma interrupts her..._

_"Drop it Regina, we've talked about it, its done." It pained Emma to say that, as she pulled on her jeans. She dared to give Regina a side glance from the corner of her eye. Regina was playing with the blanket on the bed, head down. Clearly not liking the decision either. Emma stood up, buttoning her jeans, walked over, gave Regina one last kiss. "For Henry."_

* * *

_**Never wanna turn into another like you,**_

**_Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_**

**_Everything's great but not everything's sure,_**

**_But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_**

**_Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like everything I say seems to always sound awkward,_**

**_Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous_**

* * *

Emma dawned on the blouse, saddened by her memory of the ending of that night. She had continued to care for Regina, and so she had decided to give Regina hope. She began to leave notes and small gifts for her on a pretty regular basis. So far as Emma knew, Regina had no clue it was her. She would always leave it amongst her work mail, in hopes of not giving away her secret. Emma was always careful to make sure to drop them when no one was around or when she dropped stuff off from the Sheriffs Office. Emma may have given Regina hope, but she wasn't so sure about herself. Did she really think Regina cared for her? Or was she going to let herself get hurt like the first time...

* * *

**_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong_**

**_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one_**

**_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will_**

* * *

_She waited patiently in the alley they had decided on earlier. Neal would come back for her soon, he had to. Then this life of running would be over. She checked the time on the 'borrowed' watch. Neal should be here soon. She heard footsteps coming her way. Looking, she see's a tall figure. Smiling, she thinks its Neal._

_"Freeze! Hands in the air!"_

_No... it can't be. "What's going on?"_

_"You're under arrest, for the possession of stolen property."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Your boyfriend called you in sweetheart, told us to look at the Subway video camera." As he pulled out his handcuffs. "You know your rights?"_

_Emma remained silent... Neal left...Neal set me up... He abandoned me... Her thoughts of pain consumed her as the officer walked her to his car._

* * *

**_Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,_**

**_And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh_**

**_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_**

* * *

As Emma left her apartment that was one memory she particularly wished she could drown out. That will certainly not happen ever again, as much as she hoped it could have ended differently. The only good thing to come of Neal was Henry, the beautiful boy she gladly shared with Regina. As she climbed into the patrol car, she was certain today was going to be an interesting day. As that thought crossed her mind, her phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan... What happened?... Right, I'll be right there."

Yup. Interesting day, and its only just begun. Starting the cruiser, she puts on her lights and speeds off down the road the short distance to the town hall.

* * *

_**We hope you enjoyed! Please comment and review! Part two to be out soon!**_


	2. UNI Part 2

_**Thank you all so much! I've been Fanfic stalking the status of this story, and to have over 300 readers within the first day and 10 followers is way more than we had hoped for! saucystarz and myself are beyond ecstatic. This was an idea that we just literally tossed together on the fly. Three days ago... well, as of the moment that I wrote the beginning of this chapter, so... the 26th. Thank you all for your much continued support!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

_**The only evidence that you've been here before**_

_**And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,**_

_**They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes**_

_**Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on**_

* * *

Slipping into her panty-hose, Regina thinks about her plans for the day. She had several meetings to attend to today. She has a meeting with Mother Superior about fundraising events for the school, and other various meetings with the townspeople. The most important meeting she was concerned about was first thing this morning.

A meeting with the Sheriff Swan, as she was about to tell Emma about her secret. She had been receiving letters. Letters from this... "Secret Admirer". As he, or she, calls themselves. Regina got letters from this person every week or so, and they even were kind enough to send gifts or even flowers on occasion. One she specifically remembers, was a christmas gift. This gift was well thought out, and it also meant that the person knew her very well. It was a crystal horse head figure, with a foal embracing. The note was simple, 'For you, as a gift from me. I know how well you love horses. Think of this as your love for Henry and his love for you. May you always treasure it and keep it close to your heart.'

This meeting is going to be the first time the two of them will be alone in almost a year...Regina can't help but feel a little nervous about it, how is the Sheriff going to take the news of her "Secret Admirer"...and she can't help but wonder if the bond is her "Secret Admirer"...does she want her to be?

Moving to her dresser, she starts sifting through her bra's, when she comes across Emma's. Emma's bra, right... why it was there in the first place. That night that she and Emma, for the sake of whatever magical power, got stranded in Regina's house. It had been a bad blizzard, and one of the worst Maine had seen, and Emma had come by to check in on her to make sure she was set for it... and then things got a little carried away...

* * *

**_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_**

**_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_**

**_That's why you and I ended over U N I_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_**

* * *

_Regina was curled up warm and happily in her bed... then she realized there was a warm body draped over her. Feeling the slender arm that laid gently across her stomach, holding her close to her. Following the arm, looking over her shoulder, she sees long golden hair._

_'Emma...'_

_Realization of what happened flashed across her face. How one minute they are sitting in the kitchen talking, and the next, they are laughing drunk watching a movie in the living room. Then Emma found a dose of liquid courage and kissed Regina... and Emma kept kissing, and Regina kissed back. Then somehow they wound up in the bedroom, shredding off each others clothes in a passionate fury of want, lust, and need._

_'Oh my god...'_

_Gently moving Emma's arm off her, she climbs gingerly out of the bed, praying she doesn't wake her naked companion. quietly, she moves to redress herself, scrambling for her blouse, buttoning two of the buttons. Pacing, she looks around for her pants, she hears movement. Not daring to look over, she hears what she had feared, and had hoped to escape..._

_"We need to talk..."_

* * *

_**Never wanna turn into another like you,**_

_**Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,**_

_**Everything's great but not everything's sure,**_

_**But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus**_

* * *

Regina sighed heavily. As much as she tried bury the memory of that night away, she still thought about it... More about what she and Emma had found. What was it? Lust? Sure, it had started out as lust, who wouldn't lust after the beautiful blond sheriff? But no, she realized that after that night she had started to feel more for the blond. She felt herself wanting to be kinder, less snappish, she wanted to let her walls down. She wanted to make Emma smile, smile just for her. She hadn't felt that way about anyone in years. Not since... Well since Daniel. Her heart was a fickle thing. She prefered to keep it locked up behind think fortified walls so she wouldn't let herself get hurt again. She didn't want to get hurt again, she wouldn't let her heart get broken again. She didn't know if she would be able to contain the fallout if she suffered another heart break, the last one had ended in tragedy for all involved. The curse was just one part of it.

"Love is weakness" her mother's memory whispered.

Regina finished putting on her makeup and slid into her coat, even though it was near summertime, it was still cold. Cold. That thought alone answered the one reason why she had lost Daniel in the first place. A cold hearted woman she used to call mother.

* * *

**_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_**

**_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong_**

**_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one_**

**_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will_**

* * *

_Regina was running. She was running away from her mother and her evil. From her arranged marriage with the King. As she entered the stable, she saw Daniel waiting with his bags ready to go._

_"Are you ready?" He said, embracing her._

_"Lets go!" Regina replied_

_Cora had appeared out of nowhere, closing the stable doors. She had a purpose for Regina, and she wasn't going to let some stable boy ruin it._

_"Daniel," Cora walked him to the side, away from Regina, "If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."_

_"Thank you, I understand, because that is what you are doing now." Daniel replied, smiling._

_"Yes it is." Cora replied, as she reached into Daniel's chest._

_"Mother! NO!" Regina said as Cora ripped Daniel's heart out. Daniel collapsed on the floor. She rushed over to Daniel's side. "No, no please!" Cora crushed Daniel's heart between her fingers, as sand trickled out between her fingers. "Mother... Why did you do this?"_

_Cora smiled evilly, "Because Love is weakness Regina."_

* * *

**_And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it,_**

**_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_**

**_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss._**

* * *

Love is weakness. She hated that idea. Why must she hate everyone?

Snow White always won by loving people. Good always wins because they Love.

Walking out the door, keys in hand, she decided to face the day head on like she always did. No matter how today turned out, she would have her answers soon. The whole reason she refused to fall in love again, was because of Cora's actions. She lost Daniel twice, she didn't want to lose Henry, or Emma for that matter. Starting her car, Regina steeled her resolve, and put on her buisness face. She had a meeting with the sheriff to attend too.


	3. Gold Rush

_**Hello Lovelies! Thank you all for following and favoriting our story! We will continue to work on our chapters and ideas. I promise you, there will be some twists in this story, we just need to get our SwanQueen established! :) This is going to be quite a longer chapter than previously. We only split the two previously because we wanted to give you the two main perspectives before throwing it all out there. So try to keep up! I will try to place line breaks at each perspective change. There will not always be lyrics interrupting changes in perspective. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

**_Smoke alarm went off at 9  
_****_I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes  
_****_She left a note "I'll be back in 5"  
_****_Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey  
_****_I was told to put my job in front of you  
_****_But it won't hold me like you do_****_  
_**

* * *

Pulling onto Main Street, a few blocks away from the town hall, Regina noticed the local fire engine and the Sheriff cruiser were parked outside the town hall, Emergency lights on. As she pulled closer, she noticed that Sheriff Swan was talking seriously with the fire chief. Regina parked her Benz, grabbing her purse, stepped out, and approached them.

"What's going on here?"

"Madam Mayor. We were just wrapping up here." Emma said, looking at Regina and smiling.

"What's the problem?" Regina pushed for more information.

"Someone decided they wanted to try out smoking and threw their cigarette a little too close to the bushes of the town hall, and they caught fire. Lucky, nothing was damaged and the Fire Chief here was just double checking on everything to make sure nothing was amiss." Emma stated a matter of factly. "The person in question has been reprimanded."

"Thank you both very much for your thoroughness, I am okay to go into my office then?" Regina added.

"Of course. All safe here. I'm going to walk over to Granny's for a coffee before our meeting, would you like one?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll be back in five."

Regina watched the blonde go, admiring the tight jeans she decided to wear today. Turning, she made her way up the town hall steps and inside. Collecting her mail from the box, she noticed another letter from this admirer of hers. Smiling, she made her way into her office, closing the door for a moment of privacy before Emma arrived. She wanted to read this before she had to hand it over. Sitting down at her desk, she opened the letter, smiling at the way this person seemed to know how to make her happy, even though she had no clue who they were.

* * *

**_But I do it for the love  
_****_Waiting on the gold rush  
_****_Keep it on the edge  
_****_Smoking on a roll up  
_****_When I see my friends  
_****_All they say is "Hold up"_****_  
_**

* * *

Emma smiled as she walked away from the town hall, knowing that the mayor watched her. She made a point to wear her tighter jeans today. She laughed lightly to herself. It was just another day. She doubted Regina suspected its her with all the notes and whatnot. Walking into Granny's, she can only shake her head, its not like Regina would accept the fact that there is something between them. Although, Emma did... secretly.

"Hey Emma! Usual this morning?"

"Hey Rubes, yeah, and whatever coffee the mayor prefers. Got a meeting with her this morning for the budget and whatever favor she needed. Offered to bring a cup after the pseudo emergency this morning."

"Coming right up! So how are you?" Ruby asked, making conversation as she filled the order.

"I'm doing good."

"Honestly Emma, spill it. What's been on your mind lately?" Ruby knew Emma well enough to know that she had something bugging her.

Emma sighed. "You would be the one to figure it out, wouldn't you?"

Ruby smiled. "You know me, heightened senses and all that. Plus you've been weirdly distant lately. You tend to stare off into space when you're thinking of something... or someone."

"Alright Rubes, you win" Emma said, resigning the fact she needed to talk to somebody, and Rubes was about the only person she could trust to keep her secret. "You, me and the hole tonight. Say... Seven?" Emma offered, laying the cash on the counter, picking up the coffee's.

"Its a date. Our normal spot?" Ruby asked, taking the payment to the register.

"You betcha, you'll beat me there, so save the table." Emma said, walking out the door, heading back to the town hall. She hoped that Ruby would understand why she had feelings for Regina. She knew her parent's wouldn't.

* * *

**_And remember the time  
_****_When we were in school  
_****_Listening to grown-ups.  
_****_Didn't learn a thing  
_****_But then again, you know what,  
_****_You know how to sing_****_  
_**

* * *

Regina stood at her office window, watching the outside intently, fiddling with the necklace she wore. Nervous habit, she picked it up in the years of waiting and impatience grew with it. She played with another necklace idly when she read as a kid, it was something to do with her hands then. But after she married Snow's father, that all changed. Being locked up within the walls of the castle changed her. She began fiddling with it as she does now, impatiently waiting, for someone or news of some change.

In this case, she was waiting for the sexy slender blonde she kept dreaming about that was across the street getting coffee from Granny's. This is going to be the first time in just over a year that they will talk together alone since that night. Henry had been over with the two idiots for the weekend, and had asked Emma to check up on Regina to make sure she was okay for the blizzard on her way home. Emma told her that much, but they never discussed what was said to him or the Charming's after that night.

Regina smiled nervously as she watched the blonde leave Granny's, chuckling and grinning, probably at some joke Ruby had made. Regina, now knowing that Emma was heading back over. Grabbed her budget folder for the sheriff department and took a seat on the couch in her office. This wasn't a fancy meeting, so she allowed herself some comfort. Aside from the fact she was preparing to confess a secret no one knew about.

She heard a knock on the door, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Regina, Sheriff Swan is here for your meeting." Her assistant said, peeking in the door.

"Let her in." Regina replied, smiling. "Sheriff, come, sit. This will hopefully not take too much of your time."

"Thanks, here is your coffee, just the way you like it." Emma replied, sitting it down on the table.

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "Lets get started shall we?"

Emma motioned for her to continue, so she did.

* * *

**_I never told her that I liked  
_****_The way she dances slightly out of time  
_****_And pretends she knows the words  
_****_To a song she's never heard  
_****_But I tell her all the time, hey_****_  
_**

* * *

Emma walked into the mayor's office, anxious. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Its not like she hasn't been in here before. Plenty of times actually. More than she wanted to and all the same, less than she wanted to.

Regina was intoxicating to her.

Emma sat to her left, stealing glances at the woman's focused face, she was in Mayor mode. Regina had changed a lot in the recent years. After the assholes Owen and Tamara, now dead, had tried to destroy Storybrooke, and Regina tried to contain all the destruction. Regina also knew that there was no way she would survive the destruction. Surprise took them both when Emma helped stopped the destruction from happening further.

As she listened to Regina discuss the budget, and how Emma was allowed to find another deputy to help out, or even a secretary during business hours, Emma only took note of those important things she cared about. She could use some help, that way she could take some time off.

Regina stood. "That should be about it regarding your budget for the year."

Emma, rising, smiled. "Great, I will get back to you on who I figure out for the job." She started to move towards the door.

"One more thing... If you will." Emma stopped, and turned. Looking curiously at the brunette. Regina walked to her desk and sat down. Opened the lower left hand drawer and brought out what looked to be a simple shoe box. She also noticed the Crystal horse head she had given her sat upon her desk next to a photo of her and Henry.

Smiling slightly to herself, she walked toward the desk. "What's up." Trying her best to act casually. She had a feeling she knew what was in this box.

"I have something I need to ask you. A favor. But first, before I get into that. I have a more personal question for you." Regina stated, crossing her hands over the box that now sat in front of them.

"Go for it." Emma shrugged it off. She probably is worried about Henry.

"Its... well. Its about that night." Regina offered. Watching Emma's reaction closely.

Emma guarded her reaction, gave her a curious look, with a bit of emotion she knew she couldn't hide. "What about it?"

"Do you still think about it?" Regina resigned, she wasn't ready to ask the blatant question.

Emma sighed. Walked towards the window, and looked out upon the quiet little town. What should she say... the truth probably. "Yeah, I have. Probably more than I should." Emma said quietly, sparing a quick side glance at Regina to gauge her reaction to the word 'should'. She looked almost torn. Happy, that Emma thinks about it a lot, but sad that she thinks about it more than she thinks she ought to.

Emma decided to not allow her to dwell on this. "Why, what about you?" she said curtly, "How often do you think about it? About us? About that night?" She was frustrated, emotionally and sexually.

This had become a sick twisted game.

"Yeah, I do." Regina seemed to just leave it at that. Keeping her eyes downcast.

Shit. Emma thought to herself. She just made this woman hurt. "Look, I didn't mean nothing by that. I just didn't expect you to bring that up. It's been a year."

* * *

Regina didn't expect it either. It just came out. "Its fine Emma, I was going to ask about something else, but my mouth decided differently. I was going to ask you to do some private investigating for me."

"Uh, sure... who do you need investigated?" Emma responded, confused.

"In this box, there are letters that I have received spontaneously over the past year, I would like to know who is behind them. They are in order, starting from most recent to the oldest. They have no dates, so I tried to keep in order." Regina explained. "I would like to know who is sending these. I will warn you, they are somewhat of a personal nature."

Regina gauged Emma's expressions as she explained the box.

The woman was damned good at hiding her emotions. Although, she made a point to swallow deeply before speaking. She had a feeling... but was very much unsure... that these were all written and delivered by Emma. Only Emma knew her so, aside from Henry. While studying the blonde, she noticed that she was wearing her blouse. The one from when Emma first came to Storybrooke, and Henry gave her when she needed a shirt to wear.

She slid the box towards Emma. "Take a look, before you decide. This is only if you want too, otherwise, I'll have Sydney do it."

* * *

Emma reached for the box, and it took what felt like forever to grab it. She sat and pulled it into her lap, opening it. She grabbed a letter, keeping her finger in its place so she could keep it in order. Opening it, She knew exactly what it said, just based on the first line. This was the New Years Letter. Short, simple. "Happy New Year. What is your Resolution? I don't keep them, I always forget about a week later." With a taped piece of confetti, she added "Didn't want to make a mess out of your pristine office." Emma tucked the letter back into its location gently.

"Sure Regina, I'll looking into it. It'll be interesting, but I think I can find out who it is." Emma said, smiling. Standing, keeping the box in her hands, she grabbed her budget paperwork. "I'll let you know what I find out." Moving towards the door. She heard Regina follow her.

"Emma." Emma turned just as she reached the door.

"Yes...?" The mayor was dangerously close. She noticed the older woman checking her out, watching her inch forward slowly. Emma gulped, and took a half step back only to meet the wall. "Regina...?"

The brunette leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on the saviors lips. Emma's body reacted, while her brain screamed against it, returning the kiss that sparked a flame in her core.

Regina pulled away, leaving Emma stunned against the wall. "For old times sake" the brunette said, with a seductive grin, turning and walking away making sure to sway her hips exaggeratedly for the stunned blonde. Emma grabbed the doorknob, opened the door. "Have a good day Regina." and bolted for her cruiser.

* * *

**_So maybe you should learn to love her  
_****_Like, like the way...  
_****_Maybe you should learn to love her  
_****_Like, like the way...  
_****_Maybe you should learn to love her  
_****_Like, like the way...  
_****_And maybe you should learn to love her  
_****_Like, like the way  
_****_You wanna be loved, hey_****_  
_**

* * *

Emma drove as calmly and controlled as she could back to the station. Walking into her office, she chucked the budget file on the cabinet to the side, and sat down with the white box in front of her. She should have known that Regina wanted her to look into these. It was a trap. A guilt tripping, slick ass trap. She held her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She knew full well who it was, and was pretty damned certain Regina figured her out.

Emma decided she was going to read through each of them, to see what might have given her away. Yes, there was a possibility that after a whole year of these, Regina just wanted to know who was giving her these letters. But there was also the possibility of Reginia actually knowing. Emma wrote them by hand most days.

She decided to call in some back up. She needed the day off after discovering this. She wanted to go borrow a room from Granny for a few hour's, kick back and read each of these memories. Pulling out her phone, she thought about it. Yeah she could call her Dad, David. He often times covered her when she needed him too. However, he'd get suspicious, and tell Snow about her acting 'weird'. With that, she couldn't call Mary Margaret either. Ruby? She had her shift at the diner to finish.

Emma thought about it a while longer, when a solution hit her. Belle! Gathering the box and her things. She decided she didn't need to call anyone. She was just going to the library and take over the conference room. Not many people used it, and she can ask Belle to lock it for official police business, and it had a nice comfy couch she could relax on. An absolutely perfect place to hide, she deemed, smiling.

* * *

Regina was unable to get very much of her work done the rest of the day. She had no idea what had possessed her to kiss the Sheriff like that, much less in the town hall and in her office! She debated texting the blonde, apologizing. She had paperwork piling up on her desk and she couldn't remained focused.

The savior seemed damned certain this morning to leave an impression on the Mayor. The tight jeans fitted around her backside like a pair of leather pants, showing off all the right lines, her boots laced up to her knees drew the eyes straight up and the inspection couldn't be avoided. The blouse, of all things Emma could have worn today, it was Regina's blouse. Its like the blonde had opened the door for Regina, taunting her with her sensuous smile and bad girl attitude.

Emma had played nice all morning, giving into Regina's tormenting. Regina had tormented as well. She was well aware the blonde had paid absolutely no attention to the budget today, and was also aware that the time she wasn't paying attention, the savior's eyes were inspecting every single inch of her. Regina kept it short, sweet and simple. Emma would figure out the details later.

Regina stole a glance at the clock on the wall, it was four thirty. Happy to leave her office a half an hour early for the day, she began to pack up and go home to make Henry's dinner.

* * *

_**But I do it for the love  
**__**Waiting on the gold rush  
**__**Keep it on the edge  
**__**Smoking on a roll up**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma's phone pulled her from the focused trance she was in. Glancing at it, it was Henry.

"Sup kid?" she answered, looking at the time on her watch. Shit, she was supposed to pick him up five minutes ago.

"Where are you?" Henry asked, concerned. Emma never missed picking him up.

"Sorry got carried away with work. I'm in the library. Meet me over here?" Emma sighed.

"Yeah course, I'll be there in a sec."

"Mk, See you in a minute." Emma finished, hanging up her cell. She began putting all these letters back into the box. She finished reading them almost an hour ago, but was picking words and hints out that might have given her away to Regina. She had just finished putting them all away when there was a knock on the door.

"Sheriff," Belle peeked in shyly. "Henry is here looking for you." she said in her southern yet classy voice.

"I'll be right out." She said as she closed the lid on the shoe box. Grabbing her rusty red leather jacket, she slid it on over her 'wife-beater' as they called them, a-shirt. She bailed on the blouse hours ago, it was hanging up in the sheriff's office, and she'd take it home tomorrow.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing in the library?" Henry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"And what's in the box?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Emma laughed. "Come on, milkshakes on me." She walked out the door.

* * *

_**When I see my friends  
**__**All they say is "Hold up  
**__**And remember the time  
**__**When we were in school  
**__**Listening to grown-ups.  
**__**Didn't learn a thing**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma and Ruby leaned against a nearby table, glasses of beer in hand, watching the two men who challenged them to a game of Pool attempt to sink another solid into a pocket. They were stripes, and the table was almost empty. Her and Rubes had two shots left, not including the 8 ball, they had the 11 and 13 left and Emma was up next. The guys on the other hand, couldn't stand up to the girls bantering and taunting, aside from the fact their skills were mediocre. Emma spent the several years she had moving from place to place after Juvie hoping bars and playing pool, it was an easy 100 bucks and a tank of gas in the bug back then.

As Emma walked up to take her next shot, she made it with ease, 11 into the right center pocket. "Too easy." She said, high fiving Ruby.

She watched as the second guy took his shot, another easy one. 6 to bottom left. As Ruby stepped forward for the 11, she carefully judged her shot. The 11 was in a precarious position, and the cue wasn't exactly in the best location across the table. She was able to line it up though, to get the 11 into the top left corner however, by lining the cue ball up just right to send the red 11 ricocheting across the board and into the pocket.

Emma stepped up to take out the 8 ball, simple shot, all she had to do was send the black demon into the pocket. As she judged it, she called it out. "8 ball, right top pocket."

"Impossible shot. You'll never make that." one of the guys called out.

Emma stood up. "Wanna bet? Add another 100 bucks to the pot then if you're so certain." She said cockly. She knew what she could do, and that shot she's made before.

"How about this, I'll add 200 to it. Only if you make that shot though." The man offered.

"You're on." Emma said, adding chalk to her pool stick. She lined up carefully. She was well aware one of the men stood precariously near her. She wasn't going to let him botch this shot. She shot a side glance at Ruby, who instantly walked over and stood between her and the man. Emma gauged her shot, warmed up and then took it. The men watched in awe as the black 8 ball rolled almost effortlessly to the edge of the pocket before slowing dramatically, inch by inch towards the edge. Seemingly to not to want to roll the last 4 centimeters over the edge, when some unbeknownst breeze pushed the ball into the pocket.

"That was a fluke!" the man was pissed now. He didn't like being bested by a woman.

"Pay up hubs." Ruby said, walking over.

"Hell no!"

"I would if i were you, otherwise, I will arrest you." Emma said, threatening.

"Oh, and what are you?" the man said, pulling himself to his full height, "Some wannabe bounty hunter?"

"Actually no," Emma said, calmly. "The name is Swan. Sheriff Swan. Cough it up bucko, or you're spending the night in jail, and I am getting my cash." She flashed her badge that was still attached to her hip. She watched carefully as the man dug out his wallet, sinking back into his seat. He pulled out a generous wad of cash, counted out 500$ dollars in cash. He clearly had most in 50's when he handed the sum to Emma. She counted it quickly, then sat a 20$ bill on the table.

"Jimbo! These gentlemen's drinks are on me." She hollered across the bar. Jim nodded. "Good-day gentlemen." turning on her heels, she quickly split the winnings and handed Ruby her half, smiling.

"Alright, lets get some food and talk, because you're clearly upset by something." Ruby said, waving down the waitress. "Spill it."

"You first." Emma replied. She wasn't clueless, she knew Ruby was up to something, or someone. "I'm not stupid either Rubes."

Ruby smiled, "Alright, you win, but this is only so you can get a few more shots in your system so you'll open up." The waiter brought over another couple of rounds of Jack and Tequila for them as well as a refill on drinks. Food was ordered, then Ruby got down to confession.

"Okay, so I have to be careful what I say, because of prying ears. But I've been crushing on Belle since New Years Eve." Ruby confessed. No wonder she's been spending so much time not hitting on people.

"No kidding." Emma replied, astonished. "What happened between her and Gold?"

"Well, since his demise in Neverland, she's been alone. I've tried to spend as much time as I can with her so that she doesn't think about it too much."

"What made New Years so different?" Emma pushed, downing another shot of Jack. Maybe she would just drown her feelings in the bottom of a shot glass, she thought to herself.

"Well, that's the thing. We both got so drunk that by the end of the night, we ended up in the same bed together. Nothing happened," Ruby added quickly. "but it sure left it's mark on me. I honestly don't know what to do."

"Can't help ya there, might as well be in the same boat, you and I." Emma added, the alcohol was sure loosening her tongue.

"Well, I have confessed my deep dark secret." Ruby said, downing a double shot of Tequila. "Your turn. Who's got your knickers in a knot?"

Emma sighed. "Rubes, right now, you're about the only person I can trust with this little secret of mine."

"Aww, Emma. I will keep it, from this wolfs time to the end." Ruby swore.

"It's Regina." Emma stated. Might as well start with the person. "No one else, save now you, knows this. Only she and I know about this. Remember that blizzard we had last January?" Emma paused, giving Ruby a chance to think about it. She nodded. "I got caught in that storm, at her house. Henry was with my parents. So we had resigned to talking. That in turn led to one too many drinks, and one too many drinks led to us upstairs in her bed." Emma looked at Ruby, wondering how she'd react.

"Damn... That was unexpected."

"No kidding." Emma muttered, taking a swig of her Jack 'n Coke.

"No, I mean i'm sure it was for you two, but that was the LAST thing I expected to hear you confessing to me." Ruby was in shock, Emma was certain.

"It happened certainly, and unexpectedly for us both. The result of that night is the main reason we've been able to share Henry without argument over the past year. Ended up avoiding each other the rest of the time. Today was the first day since that night we had been alone together since that night..." Emma paused, unsure of how to continue. Tell her about the box? Or the kiss? Or both?

"And what? What happened?" Ruby pushed, she could see that Emma wasn't telling her it all.

"Want to hear the bad news or good news first?" Emma figured it was the best way to breach both topics.

"Good news?" Ruby was unsure. Regina was mostly bad new's in her book.

"She kissed me, and I kissed her back." Emma told her. One down, one to go.

"That's good I suppose, least you didn't blow her up with some random spurt of magic."Ruby said, trying to give Emma some comedic relief. "What's the bad news?"

"This one is a little more complicated." Emma said, resigning to tell her everything. "Jimmy! Can we get another round?" Motioning to the bartender. She was going to need a lot if she was going to drown her feelings out tonight.

"Alright, brace yourself. Its storytime. After that one night stand. I couldn't figure out my emotions. So I started writing letters, originally I never intended on sending them. They were just releases, ways to get my emotions out of my body. Then I realised after seeing Regina one night after dropping Henry off, that she needed it too. So I devised a plan. I would write her the letters with my feelings. But, I wouldn't sign my name, I wouldn't date it, and I'd use regular old printer paper. Nothing that could be traced, you know? So I decided the best way to give her these letters was through her work mail. She'd never know the wiser, right? She would have no clue. It would just wind up in her box. It was easy enough for me, I had everyday access and I was normally in once or twice a week for work related stuff. So it worked out, each week, another letter sometimes two, would wind up in her work box. I would just spill my heart out on those papers, without of course, letting anything slip that might give me away. That was the hard part. I even got her a Christmas gift. Fast-forwarding to today, while I was in her office, Regina gave me a box, full of all MY letters, and asked ME to investigate them. She wants ME to find out that it was myself sending her the letters the whole time!" She took a shot and gave herself a breather. "Rubes, I don't know what to do right now."

"Ok, wait a sec. You've been crushing on the Mayor for HOW LONG?" Ruby expressed.

"Practically a year, if not longer. who knows anymore." Emma resigned, taking another swig.

"Okay, this is going to sound horrible... But what will your Parents say? The Savior, their daughter, in cahoots with the Evil Queen? Oh Snow and Charming are not going to like this.. Nope not one bit." Ruby said, shaking her head.

"Ain't that the truth. I can't tell them." Emma stated... "You Ruby, are sworn to secrecy. Until I figure this out. You are to tell NO ONE. Is that understood?" Looking directly into Ruby's eyes to emphasize her point.

"Oath sworn. Come on now Emma, what's your plan of attack here?" Ruby asked.

"That, I have no idea Rubes. Somehow, I have to tell Regina that I'm this person she's asking me to investigate." Emma stated, feeling defeated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Grade 8

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

_**My mind is a warrior,**_

_**My heart is a foreigner,**_

_**My eyes are the colour of red like a sunset,**_

_**I'll never keep it bottled up and**_

_**Left to the hands of the coroner,**_

_**Be a true heart not a follower,**_

_**We're not done yet.**_

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's, confused and frustrated. It had been two weeks since Regina had asked her to investigate the letters, and today, she followed up. The email was simple, "What's your progress, Sheriff?"

"Freaking nowhere." Emma said sitting down at the end of the bar.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, approaching Emma.

"She followed up with me today, and I am no closer to finding any solution to my little problem Rubes. The normal if you don't mind." Emma said, and Ruby set to work. Sliding over a beer on tap, then submitting an order on the window.

"You know Emma, you might need to be a bit creative." Ruby offered. "So think outside the box. It can't be an email or a shower of flowers in confession. If you want the attention returned, then you need to find a way to get her to return the affection."

"Yeah, but how. I'm not exactly a creative person Rubes." Emma resigned.

"I hope you've at least kept up with your notes. She might be suspecting." Ruby said.

"Nah, if she says something. I'll say that they are obviously aware that you asked for me to investigate, and don't want to get caught." Emma said. "Its a lame, but decent excuse."

"Its just lame. Em, have you thought about getting her involved in figuring out who you are?"

"Why would I do that, Rubes? Its like I'm asking to be rejected."

"No, it'd be more like asking for her to take a leap of faith, to have trust in someone again."

"Anyway, how are you and Belle?" Emma said changing the topic.

"Fine, she spends her time in her little adventure books most days. She loves the adventure and sword fights and stuff. Pirates and Treasure Hunts. Its like Hook is around when she gets a hold of a new Pirate book." Ruby begins to babble, then pauses.

"What Ruby?" Emma asks noticing Ruby's silence and twinkle in her eye.

"I think I just figured it out Emma." Ruby said, smiling the biggest grin. "A treasure hunt!"

"A... Treasure hunt?" Emma said, not sure if this was a good idea or not. "Explain yourself."

"Hold on." Ruby said, walking towards the back. "Granny, I need to go, Emma needs my help."

"Of course," Granny said, walking towards the counter. "Emma, take care, and don't send her home so damn drunk like you did the last time!"

"Yes Granny. She'll be home by midnight I promise." Emma said, smiling.

Walking out of Granny's, they head across the street to the Rabbit Hole. Heading straight for their normal table. Jimmy waves and starts preparing their normal drinks. Sitting down, Emma leans into the table. "So what's your maddening marvelous idea?"

"Ok, so working around the idea of a hunt, whether it be easter egg, scavenger, or treasure, think of it as this. Turn it into a game for her, something that will peak her interest and get her feeling again. You already have a head start because she has interest in this admirer. The only thing left now, you need to come up with places, things that are significant. For example, Granny's Diner is a place we all eat at. So what in your past, could you say to send Regina to Granny's?"

"Henry loves the milkshakes?"

"Good, now how can you make that into, say a Riddle?"

"You are going to have to help me beyond just giving me the idea, Rubes, because I am not very good with riddles." Emma confessed.

"Okay," Ruby grabbed a napkin. "Got a pen?" Emma hands her one out of her jacket. She needs one at all the times on calls, so she tends to always have one. "So if we want her to go to Granny's, we are going to write notes, leaving them in locations for her to find. So, the first note will have an explanation and the rules. Basically saying that she needs to solve the riddle and go to the next location. So we want her to go to the diner, under the basis that Henry loves the milkshakes we have. So, the riddle could be something like this."

'_Once began a living thing  
Can be mixed with many things  
Most of all, it is one of Henry's favorite drinks.  
Where would you find me'_

"That's fairly easy though." Emma stated.

"Well, its just to get her to play the game Emma, the idea is that it gets her to a location for you to be honest with her and use your wit and charm to win her over. To win back the chance at having something with her." Ruby emphasized.

Emma sighed, Ruby was right. "Alright, you win. This is the best idea yet. Lets get over to the sheriff's office and get this all planned out."

* * *

_**And I see it in your movements tonight,**_

_**If we should ever do this right,**_

_**I'm never gonna let you down,**_

_**Oh I'll never let you down,**_

_**Now keep it on the down low**_

_**And I'll keep you around so I'll know**_

_**That I'll never let you down,**_

_**I'll never let you down.**_

* * *

Regina was intrigued. She had received a letter a few days ago, from her admirer. Stating one thing simply. '_I have a surprise for you.'_ That is all it said.

That was two days ago. This surprise, whatever it is, she has no clue. When, where, who or how. She hoped she had figured out who her secret admirer and their plan, she had a feeling, but she wasn't certain. She couldn't assume. There were always different ways and methods that surprises arrived.

Regina walked back to her desk. Enough daydreaming and staring out the window. Today was going to be a long day as it was. She might as well get to work, given the pile on her desk was just asking to get bigger. Pushing her office intercom, she buzzes her secretary. "Liza, can you run over to Granny's and grab lunch? I won't be able to get away."

"Of course, the usual?" Liza responded.

"Yes. Thank you." Regina smiled. Since everything had happened and people started to realize that Regina had changed and wasn't out to kill everyone, people had begun to get to know her. Even she had more than one or two friends now. Regina's past had been forgiven and it made everyone feel better. She tolerated the Charming family and accepted that she now was apart of that. Henry made sure of it, she had received a dinner invitation to Thanksgiving last year, even though it had been an awkward dinner, she still went, and felt apart of the family. Her relationship with Mary Margaret has improved, and they are now not always angry and untrusting of one another. She was proud enough to say she had actually had sent Snow and Charming a Christmas gift. It hadn't been much, but she knew it meant a lot.

Regina heard a knock on her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"Here is your lunch Regina, along with your mail from this morning." Liza said, walking in.

"Sit it over on the coffee table, I'll move over there and relax for a bit in a moment." Regina said. She finished signing a few papers, and then straightened her desk. Heading over to the table, she noticed immediately in the stack of mail, was a simple white envelope. The same type of envelope the letters have arrived in for the past year. She grabs the letter, opening it with haste.

'_I plan to be honest with you, but first, you must find me. The rules of the game are simple. No cheating. I am going to leave you clues for your evening tonight. Different people may hand you a letter with your next clue, you are forbidden to ask them who gave the letter to you. If you do, they won't tell you. I will have someone else give them the letters anyway, so don't bother. Play along. I promise you'll enjoy it. You have a special treat for you tonight, so go home at about 3:30 and change into something nice before you start your hunt. Your first clue is:_

_First I'm born, then I'm fed,  
Lead away to the milkman's shed.  
Spent some time amongst the rocks,  
But never to be mixed with salt.  
Many forms I can possess  
But Henry loves me most of all._

_Where would you find me?_

_Good Luck Regina. I hope you're excited for your surprise.'_

"A treasure hunt it is, to find my lovely admirer. I suppose I should inform the Sheriff of this new development." Regina said, picking up her cell phone and dialing the Sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Swan." Emma answered.

"Hello Miss Swan, its Regina Mills."

"Mayor Mills, what do I owe the honor?" Emma said.

"I wanted to inform you of a new development on the investigation I asked you to look into." Regina stated.

"Right, what its it? Is it something that we might be able to discover who this person is?" Emma asked, intrigued. Regina couldn't tell if Emma was actually investigating or the culprit. Man this woman was too good.

"Seems they want me to follow some kind of treasure hunt to find them." Regina stated. "I got another letter today giving me instructions. What would be your judgment? Is it safe?"

"I think that if the person wants to meet you, then play along. If you are concerned about your safety, I think that in my investigation, your safety is not something that this person seems interested in harming. So I think you would be just fine to join in this treasure hunt." Emma stated, professionally. "If you're worried, you have my number, text me where you are throughout this 'game' that way if something does happen, I can find you. Sound good?"

"Yes. I would feel a lot safer knowing that. Another thing. Do you mind watching Henry tonight?" Regina added.

"Of course. I was just going to have a night in with David and Mary Margaret, and I'm sure they would be happy to see him." Emma added.

"Alright then. I'll call the school and have him informed to go to their house when he gets out."

"Sounds good. Keep me updated Mayor, and have a good evening." Emma said.

"You too." Regina hung up the phone.

Well, if that conversation alone was to judge by, Emma Swan was not the culprit behind these letters. Regina sighed. "Alright Secret Admirer. I'll play along." Regina said out loud to herself. sitting the letter on the coffee table while grabbing her coffee and taking a drink.

"Henry's favorite thing, huh?"

* * *

_**You're strumming on my heartstrings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,**_

_**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**_

_**You're strumming on my heartstrings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,**_

_**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you**_** down,**

* * *

Emma put down her cell phone. "I think she fell for it Ruby." Emma was at Granny's. She had Ruby take the letter to Regina when she delivered her lunch. When Ruby came back, smiling, she knew it had gone off without a hitch. When Regina called, Emma got worried. She didn't expect that. Ruby had told her quickly, 'Be polite and professional, try not to give yourself up.'

So she tried, and it seemed to have worked.

"Great! You did awesome. I'll get to placing all the other ones. You head on home and change, and tell David and Snow that they need to watch Henry tonight." Ruby said, excitedly.

"You have it arranged with everyone who is giving out letters right?" Emma asked.

"Yes. We only did it with people we knew and trusted closely. They have it, so I'll send a text to tell them to be ready when she comes looking tonight in their designated locations." Ruby said. "Now you, go on home!" shoving Emma out the door. She had to go get Henry from the bus stop this afternoon, then take him over to Mary Margaret's all while hiding the fact that her and Regina are going to be in town. That was the tough part. At least with Regina texting her movements, Emma could be prepared. She at least had a covert plan to get them both to Portland without issue.

Thankfully, the issue with the townline has been resolved for some time now. Anyone who crossed the townline remembered who they were, but they didn't have access to magic, and for those who did, their cursed Memories took control. However, they remember their purpose for leaving Storybrooke. That way, Storybrooke wouldn't have any issues of secrecy coming out.

Emma quickly pulled out dress bag. Ruby had helped her decide what to wear the other night. The dress was an Emerald green. It hugged her body closely, showing her hips and legs tightly, but it was looser at the top. the deep v neck gave a bit to the imagination, but didn't show off too much cleavage.

She slipped into the dress, putting on some jeans that she would take off later. and slid on a long coat that hid the dress. Grabbed her keys, and headed out to get Henry. It was 3:00 and it was time to get the show on the road.

* * *

_**Now, my eyes are a river filler,**_

_**This drink is a liver killer,**_

_**My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again,**_

_**Your body is my ballpoint pen**_

_**And your mind is my new best friend,**_

_**Your eyes are the mirror to take me to the edge**_** again,**

* * *

Regina couldn't help watch the clock for the rest of the afternoon. It didn't matter that she had piles of paperwork to get caught up with. Her mind was too focused on what she was planning on doing tonight. She had never been one to play games, with anyone.

3:30

Let's get this show on the road. Regina thought as she packed up her stuff for the afternoon, heading home to change into "something nice" to begin her hunt. As the mayor drove home she thought about what was in her closet. She wanted to wear something that would grab her admirer's attention but not be too over the top for a "first date."

Looking through her closet she kept coming back to a little number that played off of the light. It was a deep purple, so dark that it almost looked black. It almost reminded her of some of her favorite dresses from her days as the "Evil Queen". She has always wanted to wear this particular dress, but never had the occasion. Trying it on to make sure it fit as she wanted to she couldn't help but admire how it showed off her figure.

The dress fit snugly over her figure, leaving very little to the imagination but at the same time showing off very little. It hung off of one shoulder, leaving the other bare to view, and fell just above her knees. With the added effect of her high heels and the barest touch of makeup, she knew she was a sight to take away anyone's breath.

Grabbing her matching clutch she decided to grab her car keys on the way out, not knowing where this adventure was going to take her. Texting Emma, as she had agreed to, she mentally prepared herself for her first stop: Granny's.

Once arriving at Granny's she can't help but look around, thinking she got the location wrong. Who was she looking for to get her next clue. Granny taking pity on the hesitant look on Regina's face walks over to her and hands her a little white envelope, just like all the others she had received over the past year.

"Have fun tonight" whispered Granny conspiratorially, a knowing look in her eye. Unable to hide her shock, she simply stares at Granny until she goes back to work.

Opening the envelope she quickly reads:

'_Let the fun begin, Regina love. Tonight is going to be a great night if you let me prove it to you._

_Caught in your house  
Let me out, let me out  
My little wings cry out to help  
Along with my black and white companion._

_Who am I?_

_Do you know me yet?_

_Your Secret Admirer. _

_Letters I have left you for over a year, at your office dear._

_I am noticed and not seen, hidden yet in plain view._

_I see you everyday, even though you don't see me_

_Who am I?_

What am I to do with this? Regina thinks as she walks to her car. Reading over the clue it is sadly obvious to her who she needs to go see. Black and white companion, could they have been anymore obvious about where she needed to go for her next location? However, the second part of the riddle had her stumped. As mayor she worked closely with so many people, she saw a lot of people daily. The sheriff, her assistant, her son, numerous interns and many more. With a sigh, Regina texted Emma apprising her of progress.

**Heading to Archie's, I hope you are right about this Sheriff. -RM**

Quickly arriving at Archie's, she checks her phone to see that Emma has already replied to her:

**Relax, whoever this is has put a lot of thought into this, why would they want to disappoint you? - ES**

Striding up to his office she finds him sitting relaxed on his couch reading.

"Regina! That was quick!" Archie exclaimed, quickly standing, shocked that Regina had figured the first clue out so quickly. In an attempt to hid his smile at the Mayors expression he walks to his desk, grabbing an identical envelope and handing it to her. Smiling, he wishes her luck as she leaves his office, too caught up in the next clue to pay attention to him.

_I hope you are having as much fun with this as I am. This shall be your third stop out of five._

_At 8:15, I seem to chime._

_Secrets held to stand the whims of time._

_I am filled with mysteries,_

_And histories._

_Where am I?_

_Have you found me yet?  
Can you see through my walls?_

_I've been shattered,_

_I've been broken,_

_I've been lost and now I am found._

_I've mended my ways._

_Who am I?_

Thinking about the town, she knows her next destination right off the back because of the hint about the clock. Who ever her Secret Admirer is must really want her to be able to figure out where she is going. The second riddle, just like in the previous set is just as puzzling to her. Every time she come back to who she thinks it is she just tells herself that she is wrong. It can't be Emma, can it? Why would she go through all of this, is she that good of an actress to pull this off?

Regina's mind races as she heads to the library. Shooting off a quick text to Emma to keep her updated, she begins to wonder where her next stop will be. After a response from Emma, she begins to wonder how Emma feels about this. Yes, she feels something for the blonde savior, but they both agreed that that road was not meant to be followed... well that was a year ago. She decided she was going to send off another text to Emma.

**Sorry about all this. I don't know what will happen after I find out who this is. -RM**

She sighed, walking into the library. Belle smiled. "Here you go Regina." Regina smiled back. "What do you think of all of this?" Regina asked the librarian.

"I think it's a sweet and creative way of showing affection." Belle responded honestly. "Keep an open mind Regina."

Regina smiled. "I will." Her phone buzzed in your hand.

**Why are you sorry? We agreed last year that we wouldn't work. Honestly, I miss your company, but I will never stand in your way of finding happiness. -ES**

Regina frowned. She missed Emma's company too. She would figure out her next train of action once she met this person. Opening the note. She read:

_Only a few more left. _

_Wish upon me as you wish upon a star,_

_Use a penny or a stone,_

_Protected once by Lover's foe,_

_I shall return what was once lost.  
What am I?_

_As I have met you,_

_And you have met me,_

_What do you think of me?  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a fighter,_

_I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. _

_Who am I?_

Hmm. This one was a little tougher. But the personal riddle is the curious one. It is a girl, or should I say woman? There are a number of women in town that matched the riddle, but only one that was ever of any interest to her...

Back to the main riddle, there were many places in town that were popular wishing sites, but there was only one that was rumored to "return what was once lost." The wishing well, where she had found Emma again after almost losing her to Fairy Tale Land.

Now for the next step of her adventure.

* * *

_**Now I see it in your movements tonight,**_

_**If we should ever do this right,**_

_**I'm never gonna let you down,**_

_**Oh I'll never let you down,**_

_**We'll keep it on the down low**_

_**And I'll keep you around so I'll know**_

_**That I'll never let you down,**_

_**I'll never let you down,**_

* * *

Emma sighed. The text she just sent Regina was a heartfelt one. She didn't add what she wanted too. She wants this night to be amazing and to convince Regina to give them a chance. She hoped that the way she put out the happiness card, that Regina would be a little more open to the shock and surprise of Emma being at the restaurant tonight.

"Hey Mom!" Henry called, running over and smiling!

"Hey Henry!" Emma smiled hugging him. "So I have a secret I need you to keep."

"Sure. What is it?" Henry said, curious.

"I'm going out of town for the night, and I know I told your mom I would watch you, but I need you to cover for me tonight at your grandparents." Emma offered.

"What am I covering?" Henry pushed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Henry, but you need to let me do my own thing tonight. I promise I will tell you the truth when I am ready. Do you understand that?" Emma offered. She knew Henry hated lies, so she figured the best way to get him to agree was to be honest.

"Yeah I get that. Thanks for not lying to me." Henry said.

Emma's phone buzzed and she glanced at it.

**Heading to the Wishing Well, Miss Swan. And I'm sorry because you deserved more than what I offered you. -RM**

She sighed. Well I hope you give me what I am asking for, Emma thought to herself.

**Ok, and I won't disagree with you, but like I said. I won't get in the way of your happiness. This person clearly wants to be involved with you. Give them the chance they deserve. -ES**

"Come on Henry, your grandparent's are waiting and I am running late." Emma said walking off down the street.

As they pulled up to the loft, Henry got out. "You coming in?"

"No kiddo, I'm running behind as it is. So I will catch up with you later." Emma said. "Behave for them okay?"

She turned her Bug back down main, heading to the Sheriff's office. Ruby was waiting for her so that she could take Emma to Portland. Parking the bug, she climbed out. Grabbing her purse and locking the car, she walked back to Ruby's mustang. She had to admit, the girl had style.

"Hey Rubes." Emma said climbing in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing with jeans on, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"I had to hide some of it from Henry. So I'll wore some jeans to cover it. I'll take them off when you drop me off." Emma said. Her phone buzzed again as they drove off down the street.

**At the well, and if it doesn't work out with whoever this person is. I'm willing to give you a second chance. -RM**

* * *

_**You're strumming on my heartstrings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,**_

_**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**_

_**You're strumming on my heartstrings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,**_

_**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**_

_**Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now, and I'll never let you down [x4]**_

* * *

As Regina walked up to the wishing well she couldn't help but feel nervous, she knew that she was nearing the end of this scavenger hunt, going off of the count she had been given earlier. After the well she had one final stop and then she would hopefully meet her Secret Admirer. Arriving at the well, she looked around and didn't see anyone. And then she spotted it. A white envelope with a rose on it. Picking up the rose first she could only wonder at the romantic effort that was leading her evening.

Opening what she hoped was the last clue she read:

_You are nearing the end my dear, have a little patience with me. One more stop before your final destination on your journey to me_

_Down by the water,_

_We've had many a talk._

_I stand sentient over the bay_

_A place for lovers to stay_

_A place to think and ponder_

_What am I?_

"_I bench you!"_

_My final clue to you:_

_After all we have been through,_

_After all we have seen and done,_

_I have loved you from both near and afar._

_We have had long talks and heated arguments,_

_You are my rock and my center._

_Who am I?_

Why is she doing this to me? Regina couldn't help thinking. By this point she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her Secret Admirer was a woman. She wanted to hope that it was Emma, but she was afraid to get her hopes up. The only person who knew that she liked to think by the docks was Emma. Oh, how she hoped it was Emma as she drove up to to the docks.

Again, no one was waiting for her like the wishing well. Walking closer to their bench she could see another rose on top of a pristine envelope. Feeling her heart drop again she slowly opened what she wished was the last one.

_You have reached your final destination on your own, and I am so glad that you have trusted me to this point. I have one favor to ask of you. Please trust the limo driver and come to me in Portland. I have reservations for us at __Ribollita. I am eager to see your beautiful face. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

As she finished the letter as white limo pulled up beside her. The driver stepping out to open the door for her she hesitantly got in. She had never trusted anyone this blindly since Daniel, she was terrified of moving forward, but her excitement won out as she relaxed into the back seat. Listening to the smooth jazz playing through the well hidden speakers she attempted to relax before the real fun begins.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Wake Me Up

_**Give Me Love Video ( watch?feature=player_embedded&v=L4rHpqntglE#at=164)**__** - A special thanks to **__**wherethewhiled**** ( )**__** for allowing us to post this video they made with Ed Sheeran's Song full of Emma and Regina love. Don't worry, for all of you wishing for the sexual tension to end, I promise it's coming. Might be this chapter, might be the next, but the reason why this fic is rated M is coming for all of my mature audiences! All the love, Saucystarz & Loki**_

_**Also, the restaurants that are mentioned are actual place. We looked it up before we added it. We wanted to make it as current as possible, current menu as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album, Pride and Prejudice, the restaurants referenced and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)  
**_

* * *

_**I should ink my skin with your name  
**__**And take my passport out again  
**__**And just replace it  
**__**See I could do without a tan  
**__**On my left hand,  
**__**Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
**__**And I should run you a hot bat  
**__**And fill it up with bubbles**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma stood in the little room, trying not to pace. Everything was set up perfectly. From the table to the wine. It was a small restaurant tucked away a few blocks away from the bay. She had been by in a couple times as a kid, when she walked downtown to get away from the orphanage and foster families. Emma's phone buzzed in her hand, opening it, she saw it was Regina.

**In Portland, going to be at this restaurant soon.I'll let you know when I am on my way home -RM**

'Shit, shit, shit. She is here.' She opens a new message to Ruby. **She is here. Here goes nothing. -ES**

Emma had to admit she was nervous. She spent the past week with Ruby planning all of this. All of this... for a simple confession of love. She wrung her hands, noticing all of the sweat, she grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped them off. Steeling herself, she grabbed the white rose she bought for the occasion. She stood across from the little room's door, putting the table between herself and Regina's entry. She heard a soft knock on the door. That was the steward's notice to Emma that Regina had arrived. When the door opened, the sight she beheld of Regina and her dark purple dress just stunned her.

"Emma?!" Regina asked her astounded.

"Hey." Emma said, with a shy grin.

* * *

_**'Cause maybe you're loveable  
**__**And maybe you're my snowflake  
**__**And your eyes turn from green to gray  
**__**In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
**__**And you should never cut your hair  
**__**'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder**_

* * *

"How...?" was all Regina could manage to say. She was rarely left speechless, but tonight Emma had outdone herself.

"How did you manage this? Why didn't you just tell me?" Regina asked once she was able to get past the drop dead beauty standing nervously in front of her, waiting for her reaction.

Hesitantly Emma looked her in the eye spoke with the most sincerity Regina had heard from anybody in a long time.

"I wanted to honor your wishes to not take a relationship further, but I just couldn't live without giving you some form of hope for happiness. You seemed so sad after our night last year that all I wanted to do was make you smile. I knew I couldn't just come out and tell you then, and when you asked me to look into your Secret Admirer I thought you had figured me out. I'm crazy for you and I just want the chance to explore a relationship with you. I think we would be good together."

Hearing such a confession, Regina walked the short distance to Emma, cupping her cheek to lift Emma's eyes to hers. She brought their lips together for a kiss full of promise and desire.

"Thank you" Regina whispered into Emma's lips as she pulled away from the kiss. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Always" answered Emma, as she pulled away from Regina, leading her to her chair.

* * *

_**And you will never know  
**__**Just how beautiful you are to me  
**__**But maybe I'm just in love  
**__**When you wake me up**_

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked once they were seated across from each other. Emma wanted the night to go smoothly, but she didn't want to rush anything since it was still a little early for dinner. She had anticipated Regina taking a little longer in figuring out her clues.

"I am a little, but I don't want to rush tonight. I want to make this last." Regina replied, trying to get her thoughts in order. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask the beauty in front of her, but for once in her life she was hesitant to begin the conversation.

Startling the two women out of their thoughts the waiter quietly asked them if they would like any appetizers to get them started for the evening.

Quickly glancing at the menu they decided that steamed mussels and bread would be a perfect start. Both women, wanting to keep a clear head for the occasion decided to stick to water to begin with.

Once the waiter left them to their own devices Emma decided to broach the subject of how Regina felt about how she felt about all the notes over the past year.

"So I wanted to ask you, tonight being the perfect night to ask... What... well, I guess, how did you feel about all those letters I've sent you over the past year?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"It gave me hope, and happiness. As I'm sure that was your intent. They were what kept me going, they never failed to make me smile. What possessed you to write them?" Regina questioned back.

"The thought of you being unhappy after our night was eating at me, I wanted a way to stick to our agreement, and yet, at the same time I wanted to just say forget it and make you happy. The letters were the best compromise I could come up with. They made me feel like I was apart of your life, a little secret, something special." Emma responded, unable to stop the blush that rose to her cheeks at her admission.

Seeing Emma's blush, Regina reached across the table for Emma's hand. Gently grabbing it, she gave her a reassuring squeeze as she confessed that they were the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"No one has ever gone out of their way to make me smile like that before. To make me feel wanted, and special." Still holding Emma's hand she unconsciously began to move her thumb in patterns on top of her hand, smoothly rotating her hand so it was palm up.

Emma watched Regina play gently with her palm, her fingers tracing the lines down her palm to her wrist. Regina lightly traced the flower tattoo Emma had.

"When did you get this?" Regina asked. Looking at it curiously. It was a simple tattoo, just a little flower that looked like a kid drew on her wrist.

"It was something I got when I ran away from one of my foster families. I was drunk, and the guy I was with at the time said he could give me a tattoo. I didn't realize what he had put on my wrist until he was done." Emma couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed over the situation that lead to her tattoo.

"I don't regret getting the tattoo, I just wish it had been something a little more...meaningful." Staring into Regina's eyes, Emma continued the conversation. "Do you have any?"

"No, even though I've seen thirty years in this world, tattoo's weren't something I knew very much about." Regina said. "Yes there is a tattoo parlor in Storybrooke, but I've never been."

"Yeah I've seen it." Emma said.

"What about your other tattoo?" Regina asked. She remembered from last year the ink scrolled upon Emma's hip. It was a date, if her memory served her right. No name or anything. Just a date.

"Henry." Emma said, smiling to herself. "It's Henry's birthday. After I gave birth to him, and decided to give him up for a better life. I never gave him a name. So all I had was his birthday. I guess someday, now that I know him and his name, I'll get his name added to it." she added as an afterthought.

* * *

_**And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?  
**__**Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?  
**__**And I know you love Shrek  
**_'_**Cause we've watched it 12 times  
**__**But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too  
**__**And if your DVD breaks today  
**__**You should've got a VCR  
**__**Because I've never owned a Blu- ray, true say**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma put her credit card and the receipt billfold on the edge of the table. The waiter grabbed it and went to charge her card.

"This was amazing Emma. How did you find it?" Regina asked her. The waiter returned the billfold to the table.

"Since I grew up here, down the street from the orphanage, I'd used to walk around town during the days to avoid the chores. I saw this place once, the smell from it was enticing, and told myself I'd try it one day. Well, I ended up going from foster home to foster home, and I never got around to coming back to portland until now." Emma explained as they walked out of the resturant.

At hearing some of Emma's history Regina couldn't help feeling a little guilty in her role in leaving Emma an orphan in this world.

Emma seeing the direction of Regina's thoughts, got her attention by pulling her into a hug. She whispered "It wasn't your fault how I grew up, my parents didn't have to put me in the wardrobe that night."

At hearing this, Regina started to object because no matter what, she knows that she will always feel guilty. To silence the thoughts raging through Regina's head, Emma gently grabbed her chin to raise her eyes to meet hers. Green eyes staring into brown, Emma moved in slowly to kiss Regina, letting Regina feel her acceptance for the woman in front of her in the only way she knew how. Leaving Regina breathless, Emma leads her to their awaiting limo for the drive back home to their son.

Once they were settled comfortably in the back seat the driver pulled away from the restaurant, Emma tapped on the window and asked the driver to make one more stop before leaving the city. Confused, Regina asked what she was planning.

"After that amazing dinner, I thought we could use a little dessert before we make the long drive home." Emma replied, not able to keep the grin off her face. Her love for sweets well known to Regina only left her smiling.

"I thought you were going to be my dessert." Regina couldn't help saying with a smirk and a sideways glance at Emma.

"All in good time. You're going to love where I'm taking you. It is amazing, and if you're still hungry later we can go wherever you want." Emma laughed as she moved to sit closer to Regina, pulling her to her side to cuddle as they drove the short distance to her next surprise.

* * *

_**And now I always been shit at computer games  
**__**And your brother always beats me  
**__**And if I lost, I'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV  
**__**And then you'd laugh at me  
**__**And be asking me  
**__**If I'm gonna be home next week  
**__**And then you'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep  
**__**And flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets**_

* * *

Not long after they truly got comfortable sitting cuddling together their driver announced that they had made it to their destination.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the sign_ The Gelato Fiasco, _she hadn't had gelato in ages! The only place in Storybrooke that had ever served it was Granny's and it hadn't gone over well enough for Granny to keep it on the menu.

"This looks delicious," Regina stated, "I love gelato, how did you know?"

Emma just shrugged, not wanting to admit that she had once asked Henry what his mom's favorite derst was. She had thought he would have told her it was only something to do with apples, but come to her surprise, Regina also loved gelato. She had developed a taste for raspberry, especially raspberry and lime. While it had originally sounded like an odd combination to the burnett, Henry said she loved it, almost as much as her apple tarts.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked Regina as they walked up to the counter.

"Why?" Regina ask curiously, not knowing where she was going with her question.

"Will you let me order for you?" Emma asked, not answering Regina.

Shaking her head in mock frustration, Regina reluctantly agreed to let Emma order for her.

"May I get a medium Raspberry Lime Rickey Sorbetto and a medium Peanut Butter Dream Gelato." Emma ordered, not daring to look at Regina.

"Sure, it'll be right up."

Finally looking to gauge Regina's facial expression, she couldn't help but laugh at the look of delight and surprise on her face. Regina couldn't believe that Emma knew exactly the flavor she would have tried if she had ordered for herself.

"How did you know that I would like the raspberry lime flavor?" Regina asked, truly wondering how the blond had ever figured out her love for raspberries.

"I guessed." Emma said wittily, winking at her beautiful bronze-eyed companion.

"Gelatos up!" the young man behind the counter called as he handed each of them their deserts.

Emma turned towards Regina and asked whether she wanted to eat on the patio outside the little shop or whether she wanted to enjoy their treat in the limo as they made their way home.

Wanting to be close to Emma again, Regina easily chose the limo, knowing that once they finished their gelato the ride would get a little more intoxicating.

Once comfortably seated in the limo, and after a few bites of their own deserts, Emma leaned into Regina to steal a taste of the raspberry lime, but not from Regina's spoon, but in the form of a kiss that quickly became heated. Gelatos forgotten, Emma pulled Regina close to her, wrapping her arm closely behind her back, hugging Regina close.

Regina fell into the embrace, sticking the gelato on the console nearby, so as not to spill it. Tilting her head up to face Emma, she gently brought their lips together for a earth shattering kiss. Lips pressed together, Regina gently traced Emma's bottom lip with her tongue, seeking entrance to deepen the kiss. Obliging, Emma opened her mouth to allow Regina the entry she demanded, tongues dueling for dominance, a give and take. Tasting each other, Emma moaned deeply in her throat as Regina's hands began to wander across her chest. Not wanting to let Regina have all the fun, Emma's hands began to roam up Regina's thigh, moving higher, her touches aimed to entice and arouse.

As the moment heated up, the driver rolled the window down and informed the ladies that they would be arriving at the Mayor's mansion in 5 minutes.

Blushing at necking in the back of the limo, Regina graciously thanked the driver for letting them know.

Trying to regain her bearings, Emma huskily whispered into Regina's ear, "We can finish this when we get to your home."

Realizing just how close they had gotten to having sex in the back of the limo, Regina just smirked at the blond, knowing just how aroused she really was simply by the tone of her voice.

"Someone's a little impatient, aren't they?" Regina couldn't help but ask, pushing Emma off her.

"Look who's talking Madam Mayor." Emma replied, feigning a look of hurt and trying to get closer to close the distance Regina had just put between them. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that groped me first." Stealing another chaste kiss as they pulled up in front of Regina's home.

* * *

_**And you will never know  
**__**Just how beautiful you are to me  
**__**But maybe I'm just in love  
**__**When you wake me up**_

* * *

As soon as Regina closed the door, Emma roughly pushed Regina up against the door, closing it as she brought her mouth down to capture the burnetts lips in a searing kiss. Immediately deepening the kiss, leaving Regina breathless. Regina pulled away, attempting to catch her breath.

"Would you care for a drink Miss Swan." She whispered, trying to get some form of separation between her and Emma, before she did something she might regret. Her mind reeling, wanting Emma, but terrified of the consequences of her feelings.

Noticing the subtle change in Regina's attitude, Emma immediately backed off.

"Yeah, I would love that." She replied, as she stepped back, giving Regina the space she needed.

As Emma backed away, Regina leaned up for another kiss, wanting to show Emma that while she need some air, she was still interested and deeply cared for what she was thinking.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to her study where she kept her liquors, out of Henry's reach.

"Cider?" Regina asked as she turned to face the blond.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Emma asked, flashing back to the first time Regina had asked her if she wanted a drink. She watched Regina reach back into her liquor cabinet and pull out a glass decanter with a darker liquid.

"Whiskey is the next best thing I have." Regina offered. As she poured a healthy slosh for both of them. Handing Emma her glass she led her over to the couch where they could sit more comfortably.

Still wanting to slow things down a little, Regina sat a few inches away from Emma. Sitting just far enough away that she had a perfect view of her companion, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Emma. Knowing that they needed to talk before the night went any further, Regina opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. She didn't want to mess up what she might have with Emma but she didn't know how to tell her.

Helping Regina out, Emma put her drink down and gently grabbed Regina's hand, mimicking Regina's earlier motions as she rotated her hand to trace patterns on her palm. Regina could only stare at their hands between them.

"Regina, I don't want to take this any faster than you want to." Emma gently said, making sure that she held Regina's eyes, wanting her to know how sincere she was.

"As much as I want to make love to you, to be with you, I don't want to rush this. I know the last time was rushed and filled with nothing but lust, I want this time to be perfect. If that means that nothing more happens tonight, I'm fine with that. You have given me the best night I have had in a long time and I am grateful for that." Emma smiled, as she cupped Regina's cheek with her other hand, thumb tracing the scar on her upper lip.

"This past year has been an adventure for me. I know I wasn't honest with you or Henry about my feelings for you, but I am grateful for the second chance you are giving me to make you happy. All I want to do is make you smile, to laugh, to be there for you no matter what. I will gladly go at whatever speed you want to. If you want to take it slow, then we can take it slow. I really don't want to mess this up. For the first time in my life I have found someone worth fighting for and I will always be there for you."

Seeing the utter honesty in Emma's eyes, Regina couldn't help the tear that came to her eyes. Closing her eyes in hopes of not crying from the emotions that Emma was evoking.

Seeing Regina's eyes close, Emma leaned forward and kissed Reginas cheek. As she kissed her she whispered "I love you" and repeated her kiss and whispers as she gently placed small kisses all over her face and neck, wanting to re-enact the most romantic movie scene she had ever seen. While she was not into chick flicks, she had a secret love for the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice. She thought Mr. Darcy's final declaration of love and happiness to Elizabeth was the most romantic thing anyone could ever do.

"How can you love me?" Regina whispered back? Truly amazed at the woman staring at her, not believing that she was getting a second chance to love. If she had to admit it to anyone she knew she had been in love with Emma for a while, she still couldn't believe that Emma shared her feelings.

"Because you are one of the strongest, most intelligent, and infuriating woman I have ever met. You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you."

"Are you quoting Pride and Prejudice?" Regina gasped and laughed at Emma, making Emma grin back at her.

"Just because Mr. Darcy said it first, doesn't mean I don't mean it." Emma cheekily responded with her signature smirk.

"Why do you have to be so lovable?" Regina couldn't help but laugh at the younger woman in front of her. "I never pegged you for the Pride and Prejudice type."

"It has always been one of my favorite books, and the movies just made it more enjoyable for me. My favorite version is the one with Keira Knightley for some reason. I just found it to be one of the most romantic books and I always wanted a relationship like that." Emma stated.

Regina found that Emma's slight blush over the fact she enjoyed such a romantic chick flick made her grin. She kissed Emma with a reverent fever that Emma only returned. Emma pulled Regina onto her lap, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The brunette straddled the blonde's hips leaning into her chest. Emma's hands slid down Regina's sides, grasping her hips and sliding them closer to her.

Breaking apart slightly, Emma knew she needed to ask Regina if she wanted to go further. If she didn't ask now, she was afraid she might push Regina too far.

Leaning her forehead against Regina's she asked, "Is this what you want?" Emma's eyes showing that it was OK for her to say no.

"I... I don't know..." Regina responded.

"If you want we can just lay here, we can cuddle too." Emma offered, letting Regina regain her composure and think. She couldn't help smile, because as much as she wanted to go further, cuddling was one secretly one of her favorite things to do.

Before Regina could answer Emma's unspoken question, her cell phone began to ring.

Groaning, Regina carefully untangled herself from Emma to see who was calling so late. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed that it was Mary Margaret. Knowing that Henry was with her, she glanced at Emma before answering.

"Yes Miss Blanchard? Is Henry okay?"

"Oh, ummm, of course he is...ummm...I'm sorry to bother you this late, but have you seen Emma? I know she said she wouldn't be coming home tonight but I haven't been able to reach her all night, and I am getting worried." Mary Margaret said, not sure how her question would go over.

"Why would you think that Emma was with me?" Regina asked, truly curious as to why she would ever call her. Putting the phone on speaker so Emma could hear the full conversation between her mother and her potential lover.

"I just spoke to Ruby, and she accidently let it slip that she wasn't with Emma like she had told me...and umm...Emma wont answer her phone. Henry wanted to tell her good night before going to bed." Mary Margaret confessed, embarrassed and confused at what she thought she might be interrupting.

"Is Henry with you?" Regina asked, wishing to speak with her son if he was still awake, although it was way past his bedtime.

"I hate to say it, because I know its late and a school night, but he is. He just couldn't fall asleep tonight." Regina could hear the chagrin in the other woman's voice and she couldn't help but smile at her effect on the woman, even over the phone.

"May I speak with him then?" Regina asked, even though it was more of a demand.

"Of course, here he is." Mary Margaret handed the phone over to the young boy.

"Mom! Have you seen Emma?" Henry excitedly asked. "I wanted to know if she accomplished her mission?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at her son's questions, knowing that Emma hadn't told their son what she was planning or for whom. She felt touched at the effort Emma had gone through to keep their son out of their developing relationship until she felt they were ready to tell him.

Regina looked questioning over towards the blond, who was smiling at the expression on Regina's face as well as her sons excitement. Shaking her head, she mouthed that she would call him when Regina got off the phone.

Not wanting to lie to her son, Regina said that she had seen Emma and that she would probably call him soon. Wishing him a good night, she quickly ended the call with instructions to go to sleep as soon as Emma called.

"Alright Mom." Henry whined over the phone, not ready to go to bed yet.

Once Regina was off the phone she started to laugh. "You told our son you were on a mission tonight?"

"I had to think of something and he always loves adventures! It was the easiest explanation as to why he was covering for me with my parents." Emma sheepishly admitted.

"Well you had better call your son back and talk to him so he can go to bed and we can get back to cuddling." Regina responded, winking at her.

"Yes ma'am." Emma cockily responded as she reached for her purse to find her phone. 5 missed calls. Man, that boy sure wanted to talk!

"Or your mother was too darn worried about her grown daughter." Regina piped.

Emma shot Regina a side glance as she reached for her cell phone, pressing the speed dial for her mother.

* * *

_**And I think you hate the smell of smoke  
**__**You always try to get me to stop  
**__**But you drink as much as me  
**__**And I get drunk a lot  
**__**So I'll take you to the beach  
**__**And walk along the sand  
**__**And I'll make you a heart pendant  
**__**With a pebble held in my hand  
**__**And I'll carve it like a necklace  
**__**So the heart falls where your chest is  
**__**And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
**__**And it falls just where it needs to be  
**__**And rests peacefully  
**__**So you just need to breathe  
**__**To feel my heart against yours now, against yours now**_

* * *

"Finally! Were you ever planning on calling me back?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "We were worried about you when you didn't answer earlier."

"I'm a big girl Mary Margaret, I didn't still needed to check in with my mother about my evening plans when I had already worked it out with you that Henry would stay the night." Emma stated, doing her best not to let her annoyance at the other woman taint her voice.

"You didn't need to check in but when Henry wanted to talk with you and you didn't answer we got a little worried. What were you up to anyways?"

"Like I told Henry, a mission of great importance." Emma responded, refusing to go any further. "May I speak with Henry so he can go to bed."

"How did you know he was waiting up to talk with you?" Mary Margaret asked, not missing the fact that she hadn't told her daughter that he was waiting up for her.

"Let's chalk it up to a good guess." Emma replied, not wanting to get into it at the moment. Regina just looked at her, an understanding look on her face. She knew both of them were not ready to admit to anyone else what was going on.

"This conversation is not over." Mary Margaret deemed. "But I will get your son because its late and he needs to go to bed."

"Thank you." Emma sighed into the phone, rolling her eyes at Regina. She could understand why Regina could barely stand her mother.

A few moments later an excited voice came over the phone, "Emma! Where have you been? How did your mission go?" Emma couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she heard her son's voice.

"It went really well kid, I can't go into any details with you yet, but I promise I will tell you everything soon. How was your night with your grandparents?" Emma reassured her son, attempting to distract him from any other questions. All the while smiling at his mother across the couch.

"It was really good, we went to Granny's for dinner and gramps let me have a milkshake and we played video games after I finished my homework. Did you know gramps sucks at racing games?" Henry told his mother, unable to hide his excitement at being better at something than his grandfather.

"I'm glad you had a good time, now its time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning." Emma said gently, wanting to get back to the beauty sitting beside her.

"Night Ma, I will talk to you tomorrow. Oh, wait, grams wants to talk to you again." Henry stated.

"Night kid, and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow, love you." Before he could respond or hand the phone to Mary Margaret, Emma hung up knowing that if she didn't she would get an ear full from her mother.

Smiling at the woman seated next to her, Emma whispered "Where were we?" as she leaned forward to kiss Regina, attempting to apologize for the interruption of their evening. Quickly getting more comfortable, cuddling and kissing, neither asking for more, just enjoying what the other was offering.

* * *

'_**Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up**_

_**Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up**_

_**Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up**_


	6. 6 Keep Me Crazy

_**Alright guys, we are having to switch gears. We will still be doing mostly Ed Sheeran's songs until we run out of muse, but this chapter, none of his songs fit the purpose we needed, so we had to switch out a song. We are going with Keep Me Crazy - by Chris Wallace. Its a great song, and very catchy. Probably from this point forward we will start mixing in other songs. Like normal, the song title is the Chapter name. And the author will be in the disclaimer if you would like to listen to the song. **_

_**Aside from that, Thank you all for your support and suggestions! We are glad our Pride and Prejudice reference made some of you smile, that was all Saucystarz. We must keep up with modernism. Although, I think classics are the best. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Chris Wallace's album, Rent, and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

_**Oh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh,  
You were an angel on the run  
That I caught some how  
I tried so hard to figure you out.  
But baby you're a pretty little mystery  
That makes no sense to me**_

* * *

As Emma got dressed, she smiled at the past two weeks. She and Regina kept their distance, but spared that lunch together with Henry was safe. So they still got to spend some time together. In a simple text conversation with each other, Regina noted that Henry had been curious about how they had been spending more time with each other, and though it made him happy, he was curious at what was going on. So they agreed that tonight, at dinner, they would tell him. Emma slipped on her simple white long sleeve v-neck and jeans. Her tank-top underneath hid the simple white lace bra she wore.

She wasn't expecting tonight to go anywhere. They had been taking it slow. The first night they had gone on the date to Portland, they just ended up making out and cuddling, and eventually fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Emma made her way out of her apartment, hoping to dodge any questions from her roommate and mother, Mary Margaret. She's been dodging her for some time now. Trying to avoid pressing questions about her newfound relationship. The Charming's don't know that She has been seeing the 'Evil Queen' Regina. Emma sighed, she's not sure she wanted them to know. Lord knows how that will fall over with them.

_Speak of the devil's themselves. _ Emma told herself as she walked into the living room. _Please don't ask me._

"Where are you headed?" Snow piped up, glancing up from her book she'd been reading.

"Oh I have some paperwork I need to wrap up at the Sheriff's office, then I'll probably go out with Ruby." Emma said, lying to her parents. She felt bad about it, but right now, she had to keep it from them. Heading towards the door

"We were hoping you'd be home for dinner." David said.

"You can always mention it on my way out for the day, and I'll let you know my plans." Emma quipped. "Otherwise, I'll probably keep doing what I do best."

"Emma, we were hoping that we'd spend time as a Family." Snow said, trying to guilt trip Emma.

"You guys have had the past year with me no problem. Why must we continue this? I'm almost 30 years old." Emma said, donning on her light red leather jacket.

"We've missed the past 28 years..." David said.

"And you have the next 100. We've had this argument before guys. I'm an adult, I will do as I want and please. You know this." Emma argued, opening the door. "I will be home for dinner tomorrow night. But, please god, don't expect me to come home before you go to bed. I may stay over with Rubes as it is, and so this argument stops happening, I'm going to look for my own place." she stated as she left, leaving no room for argument.

_They sure aren't going to like that, but i'm over it. They are my parents yes, but i'm almost thirty years old. It's time for them to realize that i'm not the baby that they put in that wardrobe._ Emma thought to herself. _Its time that they grew up too. _

As Emma climbed into her yellowed old tarnished VW Bug, she looked forward to seeing Regina, and at the same time feared the conversation they were about to have with their son. The date that they had a few weeks ago, in her world it had been one of the best dates Emma had ever been on and she was glad they were taking things slowly. She really didn't want to mess up with Regina, both of them had already had too much heartache and pain in their lives.

As she pulled out in front of the white mansion, she steadied herself. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night, but all Emma could feel was dread, because as soon as she came clean with Henry, it was only a short matter of time until she had to come clean with her parents.

* * *

_**You got me stayin up all night, burnin inside  
The voices in my head won't quit  
I may be losin my mind and going insane  
But I put up with your... Ha ha  
And it's a wild ride  
Every single night  
Even the worst of times  
Are the best of times  
Got me singin'**_

* * *

_*knock knock*_

The quick rap at the door pulled Regina from her focus. That signalled to her of Emma's arrival. Henry came running down the stairs to answer the door. She moved to the doorway into the foyer.

"Emma!" He said ecstatically. Regina watched him practically tackle the blonde at the door.

"Heya Henry" Emma hugged him back, then playfully threw him over her shoulder while she walked in the door. Regina smiled to the blonde, who sincerely smiled at her, Regina could tell something was up with Emma. She had a hurt look in her eyes. She determined that she would ask about it later.

"Hello Sheriff, my famous lasagna is for dinner. I know you like Italian food." Regina said, smiling at the blonde, then tossing her a look of concern. Emma waved it off.

"Sounds wonderful." Emma replied, placing Henry back on the ground. He swayed a bit as he regained his footing. "Whoa, you alright kid?" Emma said, reaching out to steady him.

"Yeah I think so, I think I just got a little dizzy." Henry replied. "Mom, I'll go wash up for dinner."

"Alright, it'll be ready in ten minutes. Can I offer you a drink Miss Swan?"Regina said, motioning to the living room hoping to get a moment alone.

"Yeah sure." Emma said following her.

As they walked in, Regina took her opportunity. "What's the matter? You look like someone has pissed you off."

"Well, someone has. My... well, my parents decided to try and guilt trip me again today. So I told them I was moving out." Emma said, accepting the glass Regina handed her, then leaning in for a small kiss. "I missed you."

"And I missed you. Its a good thing you did tell them that, because I think they won't like you and I being together very much." Regina said.

"Yeah, I'll have to come clean with them eventually." Emma said.

"Come clean with whom?" Henry piped from the doorway.

"Your grandparents, but you first." Emma said. "C'mere kiddo." Emma motioned for him to come over to the couch where she and Regina had settled.

"Is this the secret you told me you'd tell me eventually?" Henry asked.

"That it is." Emma smiled. Watching Henry closely, he smiled big. _I'm glad he isn't mad that I kept this a secret. I'm glad I discovered that if I told him I would tell him eventually he would understand._ She thought to herself.

"Emma and I have a confession to make." Regina said, helping Emma broach the topic. Henry was listening intently.

"Your Mom and I, Henry, are dating." Emma finished for Regina, might as well get it out straightaway. Henry wasn't one for skirting around and could handle the blunt truth.

"I knew it!" Henry said ecstatically. "I had a feeling that is why you two have been ducking out for 'dates' frequently, and conveniently at the same time."

"You are a smart cookie kiddo. I hope you've been keeping our secret though. We aren't sure how the town will take this." Emma replied, not surprised at all.

"I haven't told anyone, I promise I won't tell my grandparents. They are the Charming's after all." Henry said mimicking Regina's smirk.

"Right, and believe it or not, so are you." Emma added, "As am I. Henry, I will come clean to my parent's soon, but you need to understand, Regina and I love you, and so do they. This relationship could very well start another war. I'm going to try and avoid that."

"What Emma and I are asking, Henry, is for your consent and approval. You are apart of this family and relationship, and we want to make sure you want this as much as we do." Regina cut in, knowing what Emma was worried about.

"I think it's awesome." Henry said, "We live in a new world, why wouldn't anyone accept your relationship?" asking innocently.

"Henry, there are a lot of people, especially in Storybrooke that are old fashioned, they believe that a man and a woman should be together, not two women or two men. So we are expecting some resistance, even in this new world. Especially since everyone has their memories from the old world."

"So what you're telling me, is that because people came from the Enchanted Forest to this world, they won't understand or accept two girls in a relationship?" Henry posed the obvious question.

"It is very possible Henry. It was not very common back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina responded. "It wasn't necessarily unheard of, however, most of the time, it was frowned upon."

"Well, I don't care. I love you both. And we are in this world now, where that is accepted. If no one does, then we will just move somewhere where no one cares." Henry stated matter of factly.

"I'm glad you are so accepting Henry. Now lets go eat, I can smell that lasagna and I think its done." Regina said, rising from her seat on the couch. Emma and Henry followed her. Emma pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Ruby.

**Cover for me. I'm with you and staying the night. Especially if my parent's ask. -ES**

Emma sat down at the table when her phone buzzed a quick reply.

**With Regina again? Of course. I'll cover. Have fun ;) -Rubes**

* * *

_**Sunday dinner with a bottle of jack  
**__**Drive around town, like a heart attack  
**__**Baby you're a mess, but it's meant to be  
**__**Cause you keep me crazy  
**__**Tell me you love me and everything's alright  
**__**57 seconds and you start a fight  
**__**Baby somehow you're the one I need  
**__**Cause you keep me crazy**__**  
**_

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Henry quickly bolted from the table, running to the downstairs bathroom and just barely getting the door shut before a horrid retching sound emitted down the hall. Emma and Regina both looked at each other before putting aside their dinner to go make sure he was ok.

Regina kneeled beside the sick young boy rubbing his back ever so slightly. Looking back at Emma, she see's the helplessness look on the blonde's face.

"I think I have some Ginger ale in the pantry along with some saltines. They should, help since he hasn't gotten sick in the past little bit. Why don't you grab them to see if that will help settle his stomach." She offered, helping the blonde feel like she is doing something relative to helping Henry.

As Emma walked away, Regina stood up and went to the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out the thermometer to take Henry's temperature and some cold and flu medicine that she hoped after he had something to eat he could keep down.

As Emma returned with the items Regina requested, she smiled nervously.

"He's okay. Just a stomach bug. Might be down for a couple of days, but it is nothing you did." Regina offered, knowing that Emma thought it was her fault.

"Oh, ok." Emma resigned.

"Mom I want to go lay down." Henry said, miserably from the floor.

"Alright, Emma would you mind carrying him?" Regina asked.

"Sure." Emma reached down, helping Henry slowly to his feet, then picking him up so he was practically hugging her as they walked towards the stairs.

* * *

_**Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
**__**Another little fight  
**__**You say you're done  
**__**We'll see about that when the mornin comes  
**__**Cause first you're out then you're right back in  
**__**Here we go again  
**__**And it's a wild ride,  
**__**Every single night  
**__**Even the worst of times  
**__**Are the best of times  
**__**You got me singin**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma placed Henry on the bed gently while Regina gathered his pajamas from his dresser. To help, she took off his shirt and jeans. Henry was practically asleep by the time that Emma and Regina had finished getting him dressed for bed. As Regina tucked him in, she felt his head.

"He's got a pretty high temperature. But he should be able to sleep off most of it and with rest, he will be back to normal in no time. I'm not going to send him to school tomorrow. So if you could tell Snow what happened. If she asks, tell her I called you to tell you he was sick. As per our agreement." Regina said, they had left Henry's room, and they were making their way back down to the kitchen to clean up dinner.

Emma helped straighten up the dining room, and silently watched as Regina put away leftovers and cleaned dishes. She wasn't in a very talkative mood. The argument with her parents this afternoon still bothered her. She held a small glass of Regina's Cider and took a small sip.

"Your pretty quiet tonight." Regina said. "What's been bothering you."

"Same thing we talked about earlier. My parents." Emma said, not particularly wanting to talk about it, she had never really talked about her issues with anyone.

"Are you always this uptight when you have an issue?" Regina kinda snapped.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to talk about it." Emma snapped back, wincing at her tone. Knowing immediately that she shouldn't have snapped.

"We are in a relationship Emma! I'd hope you at least talk to me! Holding in anger is a bad thing, trust me I would know." Regina replied, and began to raise her voice. They were starting to get into an argument for no particular reason.

Silence filled the room, and any person watching could see the sparks flying from both women. Emma stared at her glass, now empty, one could say she was willing more cider to be in that glass. She took a deep breath, realizing that she was overreacting, and that Regina was right. This wasn't just Emma's problem. It was Regina's too.

"You're right." That was the only thing Emma had to say. The only thing she could say. Emma had let down her wall. Regina moved next to Emma, wrapping her arms around her.

"I am here for you, and since this is about your parents and living arrangements. I've been meaning to ask you something anyways. This might be a little early in our relationship, but..." Regina paused, bringing Emma's eyes to hers, holding her gaze. "Come live with Henry and I."

Emma looked at Regina, unsure of what she was just offering. "Are you certain you want that... Like you said, its rather early."

"The invitation is open for you. At this point, its your choice Emma."

Waiting for Emma to answer Regina couldn't help but hum '_Live in my house,__ I'll be your shelter, Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you.'_

Emma's eyes brightened at hearing the tune, never picturing Regina to be a Rent fan, still looking quietly into Regina's eyes she didn't know what she was searching for. She could see the fear in Regina's eyes, but fear of what? Rejection? Honesty? Trust? Love?

Regina could see Emma's thoughts skittering her across her eyes, water glistening from her brink of tears. Happiness? Upset? Insecurity?

Regina couldn't help but smile as she heard Emma hum '_Open your door,__ I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you' _ knowing she had come to a decision.

* * *

_**Oh you keep me crazy  
**__**So much that I want more  
**__**You're just the lunatic  
I've been lookin' for  
**__**Oh you keep me crazy  
**__**So much that I want more  
**__**You're just the lunatic  
I've been lookin' for  
**__**You got me singin'**_

* * *

"Yes. I think I would like that."

Regina grasped Emma's hand, looking into her eyes, she couldn't believe that she had heard her. Emma had agreed to move in, with Henry's approval as the only strings attached. Before she could even think, she leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, putting all of her feelings into the kiss, all of her hopes and promises, all of her desire and love for the woman standing in front of her. Her hands moving to grasp the back of Emma's neck, holding her close to her as she deepened the kiss. When they both surfaced for air, eyes darkened with lust and longing, Regina said only one word as she pulled Emma after her.

"Bed."

As Regina entered her room, Emma grabbed her by the waist, pushing her up against the door, roughly closing it. Emma's lips claiming Regina's, her tongue seeking , Regina allows her entrance, tongues begin the battle for dominance, giving as well as taking what they desired from the kiss. Neither could help the moan that came from deep in their throats.

Realizing that Henry was a few doors away, Emma reluctantly stops Regina before they go any further, not wanting to wake him in the pleasure.

"Regina, we can't do this. Henry." Emma whispered, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Laughing, Regina couldn't help but smirk as she kissed Emma before whispering in her ear, "The room was sound proofed as soon you pushed me against the door. I put an enchantment on it a few weeks ago for situations like these." A wicked gleam in her eyes, knowing that her preparedness had paid off in shocking the blond.

"Well in that case.."Emma started to say as she started kissing Regina's neck, placing small kisses starting at the base of her ear, slowly moving down to her pulse point, where she gently sucked eliciting a moan from Regina.

Not stopping what she was doing, Emma reached down to untuck Regina's shirt, moving her hands along the skin of Regina's waist, teasing as she went. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Emma pulls Regina's shirt up slowly, exposing her upper body to her lover. Leaning back, Emma couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of her. Perfectly tanned skin, wearing a red bra, the red so dark to almost be black, it fit her so stunningly. Not taking her eyes off of Regina's chest she resumed her path of kisses from her pulse point, to the hollow at the base of Regina's throat, down the valley between her breasts.

Regina, getting frustrated at the amount of clothing still in her way of Emma's skin, reached down to the hem of Emmas shirt and tank top pulled them up the blondes torso in one movement. Emma reluctantly stopped kissing Regina's chest to help her remove her shirts. As soon as her arms were free Emma reached around Regina to help her out of her bra. Regina wanting to get at Emma just as eagerly, reached around and did the same. Throwing their bras away from themselves they made quick work of removing their pants and underwear.

Standing naked in front of her lover, Emma couldn't help but admire Regina, she was perfect in every way.

"You are so beautiful." Emma whispered, afraid voicing her thoughts would wake her up from this beautiful moment.

Blushing, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the bed, pushing her onto the mattress and climbed over top of her. Her hands roving over Emma's body as she claimed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away, mimicking Emmas earlier kisses, she began to make her way down to where her lover wanted her most. Kissing and sucking on the dip between where her neck met her shoulder, gently biting, eliciting a moan from Emma. Smirking, Regina continued her journey, paying attention to both of Emma's breast, one at a time, while massaging the other with her hand as her tongue caused havoc to Emma's senses.

Unable to take the sweet torture, Emma grabbed Reginas other hand and placed it where she wanted it most.

Grinning, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "Someone's a little impatient."

All Emma could do was moan as her hips bucked at the sensation of Reginas hand cupping her sex.

Taking the hint from her, Regina continued her journey south, kissing as she went. Still avoiding the place Emma wanted her most, she moved between Emma's legs and kissed the inside of her knee, making her way closer. Each kiss getting closer to the apex between Emma's legs.

Hips bucking, Emma grabbed Regina's hair and attempted to bring her mouth closer to where she so desperately wanted her. Grinning, Regina gave into her lovers demands, mouth finally latching onto her clit as she gently sucked and stroked her with her tongue. Wrapping her arm around Emma's hips to keep them still, she slowly entered Emma with one finger, tongue still massaging Emma's clit. Slowly moving in and out, she adds a second finger, setting a steady pace Emma meets her thrust for thrust.

As Regina continued her ministrations she could tell Emma was getting close, picking up her speed she gently bit onto Emma's clit as she slid a third finger in, crooking her finger, hitting just the right spot, once, twice, and on the third time Emma found her release screaming Regina's name.

"Regina! Oh my god! Regina"

Meeting Emma's eyes, Regina smiles as she began to lick Emma and her fingers clean. Emma grabbing Regina brought her up on top of her, for a kiss, tongue immediately seeking entrance into Regina's mouth.

"You taste good." Emma moaned tasting herself on her lovers tongue. Grinning, she said "My turn."

Emma quickly flipped them over so that she could be on top, reveling in the feeling of having Regina under her she leaned in, claiming her lovers lips in a kiss that left both of them breathless.

Hands moving across Regina's body, she began to stroke the entrance to Regina's sex, as she began paying attention to Regina's breasts. Mouth latching on to the one, her one hand massaging the other, as she slowly entered Regina with her other hand. Unable to suppress it, Regina moaned loudly at the feelings Emma was eliciting in her body, her hips meeting Emma thrust for thrust.

Continuing her motions, Emma steadily increased her pace, thrusting harder, bracing her hand with her hips as she moved within Regina. Feeling her getting close, Emma slowed her pace wanting to prolong Reginas pleasure. Unable to stifle a whimper at the sudden pace change, Regina whimper turns into a moan as Emma's mouth connects to her clit, Emma's fingers still moving in her, her mouth providing a glorious pressure as she sucked and mimicked Regina's earlier treatment. Adding a third finger Emma quickened her pace again, bringing Regina to the edge even faster than she already had. Adding a third finger Emma thrust one final time, biting Regina's clit as she hooked her fingers hard, Regina let go and came hard around Emma's fingers.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed, experiencing one of the most intense orgasams she had ever had.

Emma slowly continued pumping in Regina, bringing her down from her high. Sighing with her contentment, Regina brought Emma up her body, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Heart filling with love for the woman who just brought her so much pleasure, Regina whispered into Emma's mouth "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around Regina, and nuzzling her head in Regina's neck she whispered "I love you too."

Smiling, both women relaxed into the arms of the one who loved then and quickly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Alright ladies and gents and swanqueen lovers! I hope you enjoyed! Please submit a review! We would love to see what you think is going to happen next!**


	7. Clarity

_**Quick note: I'm glad you all like the love. We will try to incorporate more, but for us it isn't all about the sex. We like substance too. We promise to give you more though. Also, we are extremely sorry for the length till the update. This is a decently long chapter as a response. We are both bridesmaids in a wedding within the next two weeks so the next two chapters may take some time, but I promise to work on them when I can!**_

_**RATED M: Language and sexiness.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Zedd's **_**Clarity Ft. Foxes**_**, The Cab's **_**Intoxicated,**_** and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
**__**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
**__**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
**__**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma woke up, knowingly in Regina's bed. They had an excellent night last night. Regina was curled up to her closely, it was still in the predawn hours, and Emma didn't have to be to work until 8:30. She gently slid away from Regina. Climbing out of the bed, she realized she had no pajamas. After pulling on her tank top, she slid back into her jeans she wore the night before and her long sleeve shirt. She knew Regina had one of those automatic coffee makers that had a preset brew time, so she went down to have a cup of coffee.

She had a lot on her mind, as she checked in on Henry, poor lad still had a fever but thankfully he hasn't thrown up since dinner last night. Today, she had the task of telling her parents that she was dating Regina _and_ that she was moving in with her and Henry. _Tonight's dinner was not going to go over well_, she mused, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, breathing in the vanilla scent that arose from it. She decided she would step outside to the back porch and enjoy the crisp silent morning air as she praised the morning silence and sunrise.

Emma leaned against the porch railing, her shoulder taking most of the cold. She didn't mind, given it helped the dull ache that silently pained her this morning. She'd dislocated her shoulder as a kid when she had gotten roughhousing with the boys too much and they hurt her. After the roughhousing they did last night, she isn't surprised it's aching a little bit. Emma smiled to herself. Thinking about last night made her feel better about everything, even though she hadn't started off the evening in the best of moods. Regina had taken care of her.

_Regina had taken care of Emma._

Now that was something that not many people would believe, due to the practically lifelong battle that had plagued their families for the past handful of decades (if you counted all of the years of the curse). Emma believed it though. She truly needed that. Deep down, inside past all the walls that she had to protect herself, she knew that she always needed someone to support her. To look at her as Emma, not the Savior, someone to share her dark side and not run away. She had supported herself, all these years alone, and now it seemed she needed something more. Someone to support her, and she wanted to support them right back.

Emma took a sip of her coffee, and looked out into the yard. She spied the apple tree that was the centerpiece of Regina's yard. Smiling, she remembered when Regina and her first truly measured each other up.

Regina woke up to an empty bed, certainly not the way she had remembered falling asleep last night. Turning off her alarm, she quietly listened, hoping that her companion might have gotten in the shower. She slowly climbed out of bed, donning on her pajama that she neglected last night, she moved out of her bedroom. Noticing the soft light that sought it's way up the stairwell she smiled. Emma didn't leave. She just woke up earlier than Regina did. Glancing in the nearby door to Henry's room, she noticed him fast asleep. She would check on him before she had to get ready for work to decide if she was going to let him go to school or not.

Regina made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and noticed some of the coffee was missing from the pot. Emma's jacket was still in the foyer, so Emma was still here. As she silently poured herself a cup of coffee, she noticed the blonde leaning on the porch railing out back, staring off into the distance. Regina finished preparing her coffee, intently watching the blonde. Following her line of sight, she noted the apple tree. So many memories came with that tree, but the one that tied her back to Emma, was the day that Emma cut half of it down.

She smiled at the thought. She had appreciated the blonde's determination and unwavering strength that day. She walked onto the porch, silently sneaking up on the blonde. She laced her arms around behind the woman lost into her thoughts, sitting her coffee on the railing. She leaned into the blonde's back. "I missed you this morning." Regina whispered.

"Sorry, my mind decided to wake me up pretty early." Emma offered. Having no other reason as to why she left the brunette sleeping silently in her bed.

"Thinking about what to tell your parents?" Regina offered, hoping to help her.

"Originally, yes." Emma responded.

"And now?"

"Now?" Emma smiled, turning halfway back to face Regina, while pulling Regina the rest of the way. Emma's back was now leaning on the porch support. "Now its you." She said, kissing Regina lightly. "Good morning." Emma added.

"Good morning, I'm going to go get breakfast started. Do you mind going and waking Henry and seeing how he is feeling?" Regina offered.

"Sure." Emma responded, regrettably breaking the hold she had on her girlfriend and moving to go check on her son.

* * *

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**_

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's for her morning visit. She approached the counter and Ruby smiled, beginning to prepare her coffee.

"Hey Rubes, Thanks for last night. If my parents ask, tell them I left to check on Henry. He is sick today." Emma offered.

"Okay that works. Will there be a time I won't be covering for you?" Ruby joked back.

"Actually, yeah. Soon." Emma offered, smiling to herself.

"Well, good luck. I know that'll be hard."

Emma nodded her head, putting cash on the table for her coffee and bearclaw. Even though she had breakfast at Regina's, she would have the bearclaw as a mid-morning snack while working on her paperwork. Making her way to the sheriff's office down the street, her phone buzzed.

**Everything ok? You didn't come get a change of clothes this morning after staying over at Ruby's- MM**

Shaking her head. Her mother would check up on her.

**Yes fine. I'll be there for dinner. P.S. Henry is sick, and won't be in school. I ended up going over to check on him last night. He has a bad stomach bug. -ES**

She sat at her desk, pulling out her laptop and preparing her work for the day. She got a message in return.

**OK. Thank you for telling me. -MM**

Emma ignored responding, deciding that she'd rather focus on her work. Yes, tonight she'd have to face her parent's, and she was not looking forward to the response that David and Mary Margaret would offer. They would probably freak out. She turned her swivel chair around to the updated stereo she bought for the office. The old tape player was way too outdated and she'd rather play her cd's or listen to her ipod. She plugged in her ipod, cranked the sound, and pressed play. She listened to a wide array of music, but today, she deemed the pounding synthesized music of dub-step was good for her. Most of the time, it didn't have words depending on the artist, but she could easily just tune it out while she listened to it.

* * *

Emma lost herself in her paperwork. Today was a quiet day. Since Leroy had his memories back he had stopped causing a lot of ruckus each day, but still occasionally had his drunken nights she had to crash. She finished her budget report for the year and emailed that off to Regina. She finished and filed reports that had been gaining dust on her desk for the past few weeks. She was so into her work, she had lost track of time, her phone silenced, because any emergency would come to the main office phone. Little did she know, as she was so intensely focused on her work, Regina had come to see her and brought lunch.

Emma snapped out of her funk, when the room went silent. Regina had snuck into the office and shut off the blasting radio. "What the..." Emma looked over at the radio.

"I brought lunch." Regina smiled, the takeout bag and drinks in hand.

"I didn't know I had a date." Emma quipped, smiling back.

"Neither did I. But I heard that someone was in a funk, so I decided to swing by." Regina quipped back.

"In a funk? Who told you this." Emma leaned back in her chair.

"Oh a few phone calls and some rumors reached me that the sheriff's office was becoming a local club." Regina quipped back. Implying that a funk was the music that was resonating out of the office and practically shaking the building at its foundation. She leaned seductively in the doorway of Emma's office. Eying Emma with a simple yet implying smirk on her face.

Emma studied Regina's face. She wanted something. Emma stood, walked over the the stereo and grabbed her ipod, she went and found a song she had on her mind, plugged it in, and pressed play. The song she selected started off with simple words, almost as if it cut into the middle of the song.

_..And I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

The song quickly picked up its tempo as Emma walked up to Regina, took the takeout bag and drinks and sat them on the nearby filing cabinet. She pulled Regina to her, bringing her close looking deep into her eyes.

_In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by._

"_With you, we could be the only ones here._" Emma hummed the next lyric outloud to Regina. She pulled her into a passionate kiss as the next lyric sounded out through the stereo.

_..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Regina pushed Emma back towards her desk, breaking the passionately _intoxicating_ kiss that Emma had pulled her into. "You know, Sheriff." Regina said, "this music can be considered disturbing the peace." as she walked in a sultry fashion towards the Sheriff, who was now leaning against her desk.

_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight._

_No I don't just want any pretty face,_  
_wanna wake up next to yours each day._  
_Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?_

_With you, we could be the only ones here._

"Oh? And what are you going to do, Madam Mayor? Arrest me?" Emma taunted back pulling Regina closer to her. Turning so that Regina was against the desk, Emma resumed the furious kiss that Regina had ended abruptly.

_..cause I, think you're from another world,_  
_and I, I couldn't love another girl._  
_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_  
_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_Feel like I black out, pass out,_  
_everytime that we touch._  
_..and if it hurts in the morning,_  
_then it must be love._  
_I want your heart, baby,_  
_straight no chaser._  
_I wanna feel it in my head,_  
_when I wake up. (When I wake up)_

Regina's hand's wandered down the blonde's chest, tugging at her longsleeve and sliding her hands beneath the two shirts she still wore. Emma leaned into her touch, moaning slightly. Emma returned the touch, her hand sliding easily beneath Regina's loose blouse pulling Regina closer to her.

_..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_  
_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._  
_..and I, think you're from another world,_  
_and I, I couldn't love another girl,_  
_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

As the song ended slowly, Regina's phone began ringing, breaking the furious makeout session between the two women apart. She separated from Emma, and going over to the file cabinet where the phone rested inside her purse.

"Hello." Regina answered her phone. "Is he okay?" She glanced at Emma. It was about Henry. "Alright thats good. I'll cancel my afternoon and come on home. Thank you, Kathryn."

"Henry isn't keeping down any food right now, so I'm going to take him to Dr. Whale this afternoon." Regina said, hanging up her phone. "I'd like you to come with us, I'm sure he'd like to have you there now that he knows."

"Okay, but I do have to go have dinner with my parent's tonight." Emma reminded her. She was glad she could get out of this office. It's not like there was much to do. They ate lunch quickly after Regina called her office giving them an update

* * *

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
**__**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
**__**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
**__**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
**__**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
**__**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma left the hospital at a quarter to five. She regretted it almost immediately as she drove the cruiser back in the direction to her parents loft. She didn't know how she was going to tell them, but she knew she needed to. They deserved to know the truth, and this whole 'feud' between her parents and Regina had to end. As she put the car into park and climbed the stairway, she decided she seriously needed a shower, so she would do that before even attempting to tell her parents. Opening the door, she walked into David on the couch, ever playing his new found love of video-games and Mary Margaret in the kitchen.

"Hey Emma, How was work." David asked, pausing his game.

"Same old, Same old. Nothing but paperwork, it's a small town." Emma offered, hanging her coat on the coat rack. "I'm going to go shower before dinner. Alright?" Emma said, not giving much of a chance for them to argue as she headed up the stairs.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes!" Mary Margaret called after her.

Emma shredded her clothes as she cranked the heat in the shower. Something to relax herself before she had to deal with the fight that was inevitably coming. She let the water flow over her as she leaned forward against the tile. She thought of Regina. They had succumbed to so much, had given each other so much, and had taken so much all the same. Emma finished her shower quickly noting that her thirty minutes were almost up. As she got dressed, her phone buzzed.

**Missing you for dinner. Henry is asking for you. Good luck with them, it will be hard, but it'll be over soon. Love you. -RM**

She smiled. Regina knew what to say when Emma needed it.

**Miss you too. I'll come over after this is over with, I'll need you both. I've fought for you for over a year now, what makes you think I'm going to give up now? -WhiteKnight**

Emma intentionally changed her signature for that very purpose she knew Regina would get. Her phone quickly buzzed a response.

**Who is doing the saving Ser Knight? Last I checked you were moving in with me. -LadyRegal**

Grinning, Emma noted the signature change for Regina. Typing out a quick response before she headed down the stairs.

**Very true, my lady. Well, here goes nothing. I'll see you in a bit. -WK**

Walking downstairs, she smiled at the last message Regina had to send her. Always determined to have the last word, she looked at her phone

**Can't wait. Be quick about it. -LR**

Emma sat down at the table quietly. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. Its not like there was much conversation to be had.

"We are sorry about yesterday Emma." David offered, breaking the awkward silence first. "We know you're grown, and you've spent a lot of time without us. It doesn't change that now that we are together, we want to spend more time with you."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Its a bit overbearing, you have to understand that."

"It's going to take us a bit, given it was only a year ago that we got you and our lives back. You have to also remember Emma, that the last thing we remembered a year ago was you being born. This is just as hard for us as it is for you." Mary Margaret said, bringing over the spaghetti that she had tossed together for dinner then taking her seat.

"Well, I need to tell you both something anyway." Emma resigned. Might as well get it out now.

They looked at her curiously. "I'm still moving out. And you aren't going to like what I say next, but hear me out." She eyed both of them, waiting for an objection. "I've been in a relationship. And the person, you many not agree with. However, this Hatfield and McCoy thing has to stop."

"Hatfield and McCoy?" David asked, not knowing the reference.

"Sorry, its an American thing. Anyway, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm dating Regina." Emma simply stated, over hiding the truth.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed. "Emma, you know she has been trying to separate our family for years."

"Enough. It doesn't matter anymore. She isn't the same woman you claim she is. This endless family feud ends now. Henry has seen to that, with Regina adopting him. He loves her, I love her. Nothing you say can, or will change that. Now, you can either accept this or you don't, either way. Its happening." Emma said. Not giving any ground.

"How long." David asked. He wasn't too taken aback. Almost as if he expected it.

"Officially, since I had you guys watch Henry and I left town. So close to three weeks. But I've been pursuing her for over a year now." Emma confessed.

Silence filled the table as no one touched their food.

Snow was steaming. "Emma I cannot support this. I agreed to the arrangement you had with Henry because of the laws of this land. However, given that you are our daughter, the princess, and that she is not only the Evil Queen, but she is the one person who killed my father! Regina has killed thousands of innocent people and stole the hearts of countless others."

"Look, Regina has made a strong effort to change for Henry, and for me. I think you guys need to give her a chance. People change." Emma exclaimed, trying not to lose her temper.

"Regina isn't the woman you think she is. All she wants it to be loved, why can't you see that?" Emma gritted out, temper still not in check.

"Emma, have you ever considered that Regina could be playing you? After all that she has put this family through on countless occasions! She has attempt to kill and separate our family! How about her relationship with Gold? She has been seen snooping around his shop a lot lately after we returned." Snow was ranting and furious, be damned if she was going to let her daughter be in a relationship with Regina. "What happens if we return to the Enchanted Forest? What if she tries to kill us again, or go back to the same rampage she went on when trying to kill me? Regina has tried to kill myself and James on countless occasions..."

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TRIED TO DO THE SAME!?" Emma snapped, standing instantly. She took a deep breath, regained her composure. "Mom, you're not innocent either. Your betrayal is what cost Regina her first love, your need for a mother stripped her of her childhood, and you never let her be. She was always the Queen, you added evil to it. Your actions have been just as evil, but because you're "good" no one cares."

Leaving Mary Margaret speechless, and in shock, Emma stood up getting ready to leave.

"This argument is over, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days for my things. In the meantime, I think its time you guys joined reality and stopped trying to kill each other. This fighting needs to stop. Henry and I are going to stop it. With or without you."

Emma marched over and grabbed her coat. "Till you figure out what you want. I'm leaving." Emma opened and slammed the door behind her. "God I need a drink."

Emma went down to her cruiser, and without a second thought headed to the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

It had been three hours since Regina had heard from Emma. And it was much later than she expected. Or hoped. She had texted her twice, and called once, with no answer. Needless to say, Regina was getting worried about her girlfriend. Henry noticed her worry.

"What is wrong mom?" He was curled up on the couch watching cartoons, but looked over at her staring intently out the window. "Is Emma okay?"

"I'm not sure Henry, she isn't answering my messages." Regina replied, looking at the nearby grandfather clock. It was almost nine. "Lets get you to bed, then I'm going to go find her." Regina said, moving away from the window.

"I want to go with you." Henry protested.

"No. Your sick, and need your rest. I promise I will let you know if something is wrong." Regina said, helping him off the couch. He instantly became dizzy and started coughing.

"Alright. I guess you're right." Henry resigned, noting that he could hardly move. He accepted Regina's help upstairs to his room.

Once Regina had assured Henry she would let him know if anything was wrong and plugged in his house phone on his nightstand, did he succeed and close his eyes. She marched into her room and slid on her pair of jeans and a light t-shirt she had for when she choose to go to the barn. After donning on her clothes, she picked up her phone and dialed Emma's phone to see if she would answer. It went straight to voicemail. _Must have died_, she mused. Aside from her external wave off of the blonde's phone being dead, she internally screamed. Anything could be wrong. She quickly dialed Ruby, she knew that Ruby was Emma's closest friend and knew about them, so she trusted her.

"Ruby, have you seen Emma?" Regina asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"No, I haven't I've been cleaning up at the restaurant. I had the late shift tonight. What's wrong?"

"She was supposed to be at my house a few hours ago. She won't answer any messages and now her phone is off or dead." Regina was trying to not get emotional.

"Come to Granny's, I'll help you look for her."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." Regina said, already unlocking her Benz.

Regina pulled up to Granny's and parked her car. Stepping out to Ruby locking up the diner.

"So where was she last you heard." Ruby offered, walking out to the car.

"At her parents. She was supposed to be having dinner with them and telling them about us." Regina confessed.

"Are you sure she isn't there still?" Ruby offered.

"Certain. She said she wouldn't stay past dinner."

"Is that the cruiser?" Ruby asked, looking just down the street. It was parked in front of the Bar. "Makes sense. She's drinking."

"Drinking?" Regina asked concerned moving towards the cruiser.

"She must have been pretty darned upset to go straight to the bar without telling you. She only does that when she is pretty emotional." Ruby stated.

Regina could only look at Ruby un-knowingly and with extreme concern. Clearly she didn't know her girlfriend as well as the wolf did. As Ruby opened the door to the bar, there was a good amount of people here, and Ruby was greeted openly. Ruby waved and said her hello's, but some cat-call's went out to the mayor gracing the bar with her presence. She followed Ruby closely, who apparently knew where she was going. Ruby made a beeline for the bar, noticing Emma instantly. She was practically slopped druck. Clearly having drank too much. Regina approached the blonde quickly.

"So this is where you've been. I've been worried sick!" Regina said, pulling the blonde towards her.

"Hey Gina. Jimbo, a drink for the lovely lady." Emma slurred, clearly drunk and unable to practically function.

"No, Jimmy. Emma, come on, we need to get you home." Ruby went to the other side of Emma and dragged her to her feet, pulling her towards the door. As Emma stumbled out the door, she pushed Regina aside and greeted the ground with all the liquid she had consumed in the past three hours. Ruby pulled her hair back and quickly tossed it into a loose bun so it would stay out of the way.

"Come on, you need a cold shower and rest." Ruby pulled Emma towards the curb. "Regina, do you want to bring your car down here?" Regina nodded and walked the 25 feet to her Benz and brought it up to Emma. Ruby pulled open the back door before easing Emma into the seat. She took a seat in the front. "You're going to need my help getting her inside and changed, her dead weight isn't as light as she looks." Regina didn't object and pulled away to drive the short 15 minutes it was to her home.

When they arrived, Ruby helped pull the drunken dead weight of a blonde to the house. Regina lead them upstairs to her bedroom and into the bathroom where she started the water for Emma.

"Cold. Hot water will just make her get sicker." Ruby added. "Not the first time she's been drunk around me."

"Okay. I'm going to go get her something to sleep in." Regina said, leaving the bathroom. Ruby began pulling off Emma's clothes and sitting them to the side.

"Rubes... where am I." Emma asked groggily.

"You, sweets, are at your girlfriends house. Stupidly drunk off your ass for who knows what." Ruby offered. "Come on, into the tub with you." She pulled Emma off the chair and into the tub.

"Holy FUCK that's cold!" Emma said, instantly coming out of her grogginess.

"Yeah it is. It'll help. Relax. I'm going to get Regina." Ruby said, leaving Emma alone. She knew the blonde was still too drunk to walk or move without help. As she walked into the bedroom, she saw Regina sitting on the bed. She went to sit next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave you two. Give her 20 minutes and she'll be able to get out of the tub no problem, but she will still have a pretty bad hangover in the morning. I'd call David and get him to cover her at the station. I don't know what happened, but it was probably pretty damned bad for her to get that drunk." Ruby offered. "You two are good for one another. Just so you know."

"Thank you Ruby, so much." Regina offered a small smile.

"Anytime. You are my friend as much as she is." Ruby smiled, pulling Regina in to a half armed hug on the bed. "Take care." She said as she walked out the bedroom door.

Regina steeled herself and walked into the bathroom. Emma had her head hung. She obviously was beginning to remember her night.

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

"Its alright, just don't make a habit of it." Regina took her hand from the edge of the table. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It was bad, and I know the repercussions of my actions will only haunt us later. They didn't take it well. Worse than I expected. Well... Mary Margaret didn't take it well. David seemed open-minded." Emma stated.

* * *

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
**__**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

* * *

Regina was furious. Emma was hurt, emotionally. She had finally found her parents and they did nothing but reject her choices. Regina had happiness now. Or so it had felt like it. She knew in her heart that Emma meant something to her. She just was unsure of what it was, or could be. Emma has spent the past two days sick and refusing to eat. The two idiots had made her so upset that Regina was going to have a word with them. She purposefully marched into the Sheriff station where she knew that David was.

"David, might I have a word with you." Regina stated. Eyeing the man's reaction.

"Regina, of course. What's the matter." David asked.

"Well, I hope you already know. However, its how you and Miss Blanchard reacted on Monday."

"Right. I should have known. How is she? I know that she didn't take what Snow said well." David asked, concerned.

"What did she say?" Regina asked. "I haven't been able to get much out of her."

"Basically she wouldn't accept it due to her past with you." David stated, "I didn't really get much word in. Snow was pretty set in her mind, and raised quite a fuss after Emma left. It took me some time to calm her down."

"Well, it has torn Emma up pretty badly." Regina resigned. David was sincere, otherwise he'd try to do something.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough she went and cleaned out the Rabbit Hole's whiskey store afterwards." Regina quipped. "She has been at my house since recovering and emotionally sick for three days. She's feeling worse than Henry. What Snow said hurt her David. She loves you two and she's happy she has you back in her life. All she want's is acceptance. She wants you to be happy for her, accept her choices, not try and stop her."

"Right. Well, so long as you won't hurt her, I'm fine with it. I think this feud between you and Snow should have stopped a long time ago. Emma is right, between her and Henry, they are the only way it will ever end." David responded.

"I'm over it. I've finally realized that there is a chance at happiness in my life thanks to Emma. I can finally get my happy ending. I have a shoebox full of the memories she has already given me." Regina said honestly.

"Well, that is certainly good to hear..."

"No, its not."

Regina and David both looked at the intruder on their conversation.

"Snow, please." David pleaded with her. "We talked about this, this isn't our choice."

* * *

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**_

* * *

Regina stormed into her quiet house. That woman infuriated her to absolutely no end.

"Hey mom." Henry was home from school. "What is the problem? Is Emma okay?"

"I just got home. I haven't had a chance to go check on her, dear. Why don't you go see if she is up for dinner?" Regina offered. She needed to cool off.

"Mom... what happened?" Henry pushed. He was about to turn 15, and he easily caught on to things.

"Your grandmother and I had words. Just like her and Emma did on Monday." Regina resigned. "I don't know what to do Henry."

"We will figure something out. I'll go check on Emma." Henry said, giving his mom a half hug before running up the stairs.

Regina needed a plan. Emma was moving in, but she needed a plan to show Snow just how bad she hurt Emma. She wasn't going to allow those two idiots to ruin Emma's chance at happiness nor Henry's. She was determined, for once in her life she wanted to fight for her own happiness and someone elses. She grabbed a bottle of water, and headed towards the stairs. She wanted to see her lover. She wanted to make her feel better. As she headed down the hall, she heard Henry talking softly. She slowed as she got to her door.

"She loves you mom, and she will do anything for you. I hope you know that. I'm sure she would even leave Storybrooke. I don't care what Snow and Charming say, you're my mother, and I will always love you."

Regina smiled, Henry's love and faith in Emma never wavered. Even when she was at her worst. She moved into the room. She smiled at Henry, "Honey, why don't you go get started on your homework. I'll be starting dinner soon." He smiled, kissed Emma on the cheek and grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Regina asked Emma as she sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm holding up. I think I could do with some air tonight." Emma responded, pulling herself up on the bed. Regina noted that her eyes weren't as bloodshot as yesterday.

Once Emma had realized what had happened after she sobered up late tuesday afternoon, after that, she emotionally collapsed. Mostly, because Regina let her, and made her. She had spent most of that night crying before falling asleep from the exhaustion. Then yesterday, Emma started getting sick, and Regina was concerned that she was forcing it upon herself, but she wasn't. She had Dr. Whale visit them at home to save Emma the pressure of moving. Dr. Whale assure her that she had probably just gotten the same stomach bug that Henry did and to do the same for Emma as they did for Henry.

"You think you might be up for dinner?" Regina asked.

"Maybe. I'd like to sit out back for a while while you cook." Emma said.

"Alright," Regina moved to her dresser and pulled out a thick pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. "You can wear these till we get your belongings." Emma pulled Regina into a hug as she sat the clothes on the bed.

"Thank you for everything the past few days." Emma smiled, the first smile she had in days, it was a half smile, but it was enough. Regina kissed her gently.

"Of course. Come on, lets go get dinner started." Regina walked out of the room and made her way to Henry's room. "Why don't you bring your homework to the kitchen? Emma is coming downstairs." He smiled and closed his binder.

As Regina entered her kitchen, she was aware that she hadn't even planned dinner. She checked her pantry and pulled out a dried spice soup mix. It was the best thing she had for Emma. Emma sat down at the kitchen counter, her face pale. She hadn't eaten and the walking was using up what little energy she had. Henry took up a place next to her.

"Hey mom, I have a thought." Henry piped up as he opened his textbook.

"Sure honey what is it?" Regina responded while she filled a pot for the soup.

"Can we go to a baseball game this weekend? In Boston?" Henry offered. Emma laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I think that would be interesting. I'm sure Regina has never heard of it much less seen a game. If its a Boston, Yankee game she's really in for it." Emma mused.

"What is so bad about it?"

"Nothing, but the crowd can get to you easily. Who is playing this weekend Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yankee's and of course the Red Sox's." He smiled to himself.

"I'm okay with it if you're feeling up to it Emma." Regina smiled.

"Yeah sure, I think after tomorrow and a few good meals I should be feeling fine." Emma offered. "I'd like to get my stuff back before we go. I have a few things I need if we are going to Boston."

"Of course."

Emma walked out on the back porch and took a seat on the steps, and pulled the zip up hoodie close around her. Regina followed her and sat next to her in silence. After some time, Emma whispered "_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

* * *

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_


	8. Boston V New York

_**Alright fanfic lovers, your votes have been cast. PLAY BALL!**_

_**P.S. Do not expect another update from us until after the 20th. We have a wedding to go to this weekend for our friend, and it is two birthdays as well! We sincerely hope that you like this chapter and remember, the score reflects votes!**_

* * *

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life**_

* * *

Emma pulled up to her parent's loft, hoping that because it was midday on a Friday, that she might avoid an encounter with her parents. She parked her bug and climbed out, going into the complex that she once lived. She unlocked the door and walked in gingerly, looking about to make sure her parent's weren't there. Regina had told her of their little encounter at the Sheriff's station the other morning.

Noting that her parent's weren't around, she jogged up the stairs and gathered what little belongings she had into her two boxes that were still basically packed. She wasn't one for sentimental stuff except what she had from her childhood. She grabbed one box and gingerly half-stepped down the stairs. Sitting the box next to the door, she went back up for the next box when she heard the door open. She cringed. Knowing that someone was home. She steeled herself and grabbed her box and walked down the stairs.

"Emma, how are you?" David asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm alright I suppose. Better than I was." Emma responded.

"That's good to hear. You want some help carrying these?" David inquired as she sat the next box down.

"Eventually, look, Dad... I wanted to say thanks for standing up for me the other day when you talked to Regina." Emma said, not really knowing how else to thank him.

"Of course. You're my daughter, and it's not my place to deny your happiness, with whomever you choose." David answered, embracing the nervous woman. "Come on, lets get these boxes to your car." picking up one of the boxes and opening the door.

Emma smiled and grabbed the other and walked out of the door. She made her way down to her parked Volkswagen and opened the trunk. As she placed the box, she heard approaching footsteps, inwardly praying, she hoped it wasn't her mother. As she turned around to grab the other box from David, she was sorely mistaken.

"Emma, David, what is going on?" Snow piped as she approached the two loading the car.

"Just helping Emma with her stuff." David responded, allowing Emma to be silent.

"So you're moving into Regina's officially now?" Snow pointedly asked Emma.

"Yeah... I am." Emma quipped, that being about the only thing she could muster up to say.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I've completely over reacted this past week and I owe you, and I owe Regina the biggest apology." Snow said practically in one breath, tone of voice completely changing from accusing to pleading. "I understand if you don't forgive me straight away."

"Thats good, because I don't." Emma stated, pulling away from Snow who had tried to sneak close to give Emma a hug.

"And neither do I." Regina spoke up as she walked across the street.

"Regina, I..."

"No, Snow, I won't hear it." Regina interjected. "Your apology is accepted, by the both of us. But forgive us if we are barren to forgive it immediately."

Emma reached over and grabbed the aggressive and protective woman. "Regina I'm fine. I was just about to leave."

"I expected you 20 minutes ago." Regina responded.

"Sorry, it took a bit to get going." Emma responded.

"Look, you two get going, and we will talk to you later." David said, herding Snow towards their apartment.

"See you later then." Regina responded before moving towards the passenger side. "You going to drive this thing?" She quipped at Emma.

Emma did nothing but smile as she closed the trunk of her Bug and climbed into her bug, and drove back to the center of town so that they could pick up Henry and head out towards Boston.

* * *

_**Or is it running me  
**__**Run from my past  
**__**I run too fast  
**__**Or too slow it seems  
**__**When lies become the truth  
**__**That's when I run to you**__**  
**_

* * *

Emma, Regina and Henry all walked out of the Hotel. Henry could do nothing but chuckle at his moms were currently bickering. Emma and Henry were decked out in Boston gear, while Regina, decided that she was going to root for New York. Claiming that it was classier than Boston's rougher roots. While Regina wore the pinstriped jersey of Derek Jeter with a black NY hat, deciding that he was better looking than the popular Alex Rodriguez. She was highly disappointed when she had found out that Jeter was sidelined for an injury again this season. Henry on the other hand, decided to go with the popular David Ortiz Jersey.

Emma wore her Jersey that she had from year ago. It was David Ortiz after he first started playing for the Red Sox's. As they approached the stadium, people were clustered about the ticket booths, however, since Emma had connections with the stadium, they had their tickets the night prior, and got right in. Emma had made sure that they had the best seats in the house, right behind the dugout. She and a few of her old police buddies from New York and Boston would often sit together in good company there, so she decided that it was as good a place as any. As they walked around the stadium, getting food and drink for their seats Emma could have swore someone was calling her name.

"Emma! Hey Emma!" Emma whipped around, looking for the culprit amongst the masses. All of a sudden she was slammed by this small skinny redhead of a woman.

"Alexis!" Emma hugged back, realizing in the small flash before she was hugged "Oh my god how are you! I didn't know you were in Boston!"

"And we had heard you left town." a male voice chimed in from nearby.

"Richard Castle, you dare show your New York face in Boston. I ought to have you arrested." Emma quipped.

"Emma Swan don't you dare. We are on vacation." a female voice sassed approaching from behind Castle.

"Kate Beckett, you two are finally dating I see. About damned time!" Emma said, bringing the thin brunette into an embrace.

"Actually..." Kate added, "We are engaged!" flashing the ring adorning her left hand.

"Oh. My. God. Castle you jackass! You were supposed to tell me!" Emma said pulling the built man into an embrace.

"Mom..." Henry pulled at her.

"Well, it seems you have some introductions of your own." Castle changed the subject. "And who is this fine young man?"

"Richard Castle, this is my son, Henry. Henry, this is Richard Castle author, his BEAutifully smart daughter Alexis, and fiance Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD." Emma said pulling Henry in front of her. "and this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills, Henry's adoptive mother."

"Well that explains why we never knew you had a son before." Alexis popped.

"Alexis!"

"It's fine. I never really spoke to anyone about it. I gave Henry up for adoption because I had him in prison. Eleven years later, he found me, and saved me." Emma added, squeezing the fifteen year old's shoulders.

"It is a story probably best told over a nice glass of wine." Regina spoke, smiling. "Nice to meet you all."

"Well that settles that then? Wine and Dine after the game?" Castle suggested.

"Sure, we have a hotel room at the Hotel Commonwealth if you'd like to come over there." Regina offered. "They have the Hawthorn cocktail bar, we could go there."

"That works perfectly." Castle smiled, pulling in his two ladies. "I assume you're in the normal seating Emma?"

"Of course! I figured I'd surprise the guys with my attendance, so don't tell them I'm here." Emma smiled.

* * *

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you**_

* * *

_BORN TO BE WILD!_

The stadium was a rush of excitement as the classic song ripped through the stadium speakers as Emma, Regina, and Henry made their way down towards their dugout seats. As she approached, she noticed that the Bostonian PD was out in droves today. As she ushered Henry and Regina down to their seats, she heard various 'Hey's' and 'How you been' echoed throughout the reserved crowd. Emma was primarily honorary position since she helped the department in the past years finding court date dodgers and bail runners. She noticed a black-haired woman and a redhead as they approached their seats.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, I thought I would never see the day that you two are together at a baseball game" Emma quipped walking up to the two women. It looks like they had seats right next to the two, and Castle and Company were just behind them in the rows of seats.

"Swan, after your sudden disappearance on your birthday, we'd thought you bailed for good." Jane quipped back standing to hug the blonde, Maura following suit. "Where have you been, blondie? We've missed out on your hot pink stings."

Emma laughed at the joke. "I've been hiding. I'd like to introduce you to my son, and girlfriend, Henry and Regina Mills."

As they shook hands, the announcer's voices drowned out the introductions and chatting ended as everyone faced the field. After the team introduction and the Boston Red Sox's theme song, "Sweet Caroline" and the Yankee's in turn. The crowd started to get riled up in the late afternoon sun, it was memorial day weekend and everyone was excited to get summer underway, as they introduced the special guests that weekend.

The Stargate Program was a new edition for the world, but had been long undercover for many years. The original Stargate team known as SG-1 was present and the commanding officer was going to throw the first pitch of the game. It was apparent that leading officer on the team and the captain had been seeing each other, and now one was retired, so it was allowed. They would be caught later on the kissing cam.

After the formalities were over the game started off with the Yankees center fielder Brett Gardner up to bat first. He was a skilled batter and hit the second fastball deep into the outfield. Batter on second as Suzuki was up next, the Boston crowd was unimpressed by the starting pitcher Jon Lester's less than spectacular first batter. Suzuki struck out, and Cano had a line drive up first base into the outfield and landed on first base. Batter on 1st and 3rd, with two outs remaining in the top of the first inning. Designated Hitter Soriano was up next and hit a pop fly into right field. Boston's Nava caught the ball, but Gardner was able to run it in for a point to the Yankee's. 1-0 Yankees, two outs top of the first.

Regina celebrated with Castle and Kate Beckett, but was certainly in deep with the Boston PD out in droves today. The celebration was short lived when the next batter struck out. The game was moving forward with each team getting a point here or there in the innings keeping the game tied most of the day. At the bottom of the 5th inning, the game was paused for a local raffle to be called out. Of course they had the kiss cam that showed Emma and Regina, which of course Emma keeping in the tradition of baseball, kissed Regina fervently. The cam zoomed out and caught Jane and Maura kissing with Kate and Richard as well. The crowd went crazy with three couples on the cam. The quickly flipped to the two air force officers from earlier, and then went around the crowd. Shoutouts were then made from persons who paid a little extra to say something sweet or cool to a loved one on the screen. The Bostonian PD section lit up when they saw _**BeckettLovesCastle**_ pop up on the screen for their friend and the lovers. Beckett smiled and blushed and all Castle could do was give her a big kiss.

The raffle came up next and Regina and Emma had made sure to purchase a ton of tickets just so that Henry could win the autographed Jersey from the Red Sox's team and a picture with him. They chose two winners. The first one was _**Caimhily**_ who looked to be about 18 years old and just in love with all the guys on the teamand they watched her walk out onto the field and get her picture with the team, then after a quick look at one of Emma's tickets, Henry had won a Jersey too! He hopped over the barrier with his little raffle ticket and ran up to the team. He was so excited and they were given information on where to pick up his gift after the game.

Next drawing was for the Yankee fan's themselves, and a woman named _Paula_ received the gift of free tickets to all of the home games next season. After that, the game resumed. Current score, was tied 6-6, with the Red Sox's up to bat. The Yankee's called out a relief pitcher who stunned the crowd with three straight strikeouts in that inning. As the Yankee's came up to bat in the top of the sixth, and the first three batters got on base. The Boston crowd wasn't happy with their pitcher walking or letting a base on with hardly no effort to strike out a player. The Yankee crowd went wild and so did Regina when Alex Rodriguez stepped up to bat.

The Boston pitcher almost walked him, but as soon A-Rod was given the chance with a fastball, he slammed it deep and high into left center field. The outfielders chased the ball and jumped onto the fence only to watch the ball go right into the crowd. Home Run for the yankee's and four points to the board. The Yankee's took the lead! 10-6 Yankee's in the inning. The Boston coach called for a time out and called up his relief pitcher, but the Boston crowd felt like it was too late.

Boston came back fighting, striking out the next three batters. Then they started to catch back up with three more points added to the scoreboard by the bottom of the 7th. It was going to be a close game. Another home run was made by Boston in the bottom of the 8th tying the game. The yankee's put of a valiant effort to win in the top of the ninth, but each attempt to steal a base was cut off by a quick throw to get the runner out.

The bottom of the ninth, the last batter was the DH David Ortiz, and Boston's main man for finishing the game. The Yankee pitcher put up a good fight, and with 2-3 in the strike box, The Yankee's were praying on one last chance to win the game and force another inning. Boston wasn't going to have it. A curveball was sent down to the plate, and David Ortiz sent it flying into deep right field, hugging the foul line.

The stadium fell silent...

Yankee's outfielder Gonzalez chased after it, jumping high into the air to attempt to intercept the possible home run.

His glove tipped the ball, and only sent the ball further into the stands into a waiting ecstatic Boston fan who just caught the winning ball of the rivalry game.

Boston wins! 11-10 in the bottom of the ninth!

* * *

Emma laughed at Henry's bouncing of his prizes due to the Raffle. She ruffled the oversized hat on the boys head and grabbed Regina and they headed off towards the Hotel were Castle, Kate, Jane and Maura waited for them in the Lounge. They were going to catch up on old times since it had been a few years. It was a great night to a good day.

* * *

_**We run on fumes  
**__**Your life and mine  
**__**Like the sands of time  
**__**Slippin' right on through  
**__**And our love's the only truth  
**__**That's why I run to you**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Lady Antebellum, Steppenwolf and of course, the Boston and Yankee Ballpark theme songs and Castle, Rizzoli and Isles, Stargate SG1, and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :) The disclaimer is at the bottom today to avoid spoilers!**_


	9. You Need Me

**Author's note at the bottom.**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

* * *

_**Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound  
**__**Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd  
**__**That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now  
**__**See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud  
**__**And I can't, no, I won't hush  
**__**I'll say the words that make you blush  
**__**I'm gonna sing this now, Oh oh**_

* * *

Regina paced in the foyer of the mayor's house. She glanced at the clock... it was almost nine o'clock and Emma was still not home.

It had been almost three months since Emma had moved into Regina's house, but more recently, Emma had taken to spending nights out after work with the dubious duo. Snow and Emma had slowly mended their fragile relationship back into something to where they would have lunch a few days a week. It made Henry happier, but the boy was reaching his teenage years and starting to become more and more like Emma each day with his rebellious attitude and retreated silence. Regina returned her thoughts to Emma... With the lack of Emma unpacking, Regina grew concerned that she might just up and leave. Honestly, it terrified her. She didn't want what she had to end.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts as a drunken Emma stumbled haphazardly into the foyer of the mayor's mansion. Almost instantly, Regina lost her cool.

* * *

_**See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is**_

_**I'm like glue, I stick to other artists**_

_**I'm not you, now that would be disastrous**_

_**Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures**_

_**See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me**_

_**I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy**_

_**I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free**_

_**Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me**_

* * *

Emma walked up to the front door and looked at the 108 on the door for a moment, she took a deep breath and walked into the house. She was nervous, she admitted that much. It took a good bit of alcohol to loosen her up and prodding from Red and Belle to get her to go home and talk with Regina.

She walked in the door to see a worried yet furious Regina waiting for her.

"Where have you been? You've not called or texted and I was worried!" Regina said rushing towards her.

"Gina..." Emma could barely get that one word out of her mouth before Regina lost her cool.

"You've been out drinking haven't you?"

"Regina..."

"Answer me Emma!" Regina raised her voice.

"YES! I have been drinking! Is that what you want to hear? I've been drinking because I am insecure! I'm scared! I drink because just for one moment I'm stronger! What is it you want from me!" Emma snapped.

Regina was shocked at Emma's admission. It was a blunt confession.

"What is the issue, Emma? Are you telling me that all of this is fake? Your feelings for me are unfounded? Is it all just a sick game to you?" Regina snapped back. After the day that she had, she lost all patience.

"The issue? What is my issue Regina?" Emma's buzz was gone. "I have no issues. I am scared, yes, which is normal. I am nervous, and I've stayed in Storybrooke for three years longer than I've ever stayed anywhere else. I am allowed to be stir crazy and loosen up!"

"You're so full of it Emma!" Regina fussed, storming into the kitchen. "All you want to do is go out with the wolf and her pet! Get drunk and leave me here at night alone until you stumble in completely drunk and then pass out from consumption!"

"What do you want from me Regina? I'm not perfect! I'm not a housewife! I am not one to be domesticated!" Emma yelled across the counter.

"I don't want to domesticate you Emma!" Regina yelled, then lowered her voice, "I just want to be happy..."

"Happiness is overrated." Emma muttered.

"Overrated!" Regina reacted, hearing her comment. "You, Emma, of all people, should know that is false. Being the product of True Love."

"True Love." Emma sat on those words for a moment. "Love is possible, however, being happy, is impossible."

"Why do you have to shoot everything down Emma? You were the one who pursued me! Not the other way around!"

"Enough Regina, I don't want to argue with you anymore." Emma said walking back into the foyer determined to go sleep off the migraine she was now developing.

* * *

'_**Cause you need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you at all**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

* * *

Regina was getting angrier the longer this conversation continued. She watched as Emma walked out to the foyer avoiding the problem.

She had a mass of problems today. After Gold died in Neverland, all of his tenants had no leasing agent, so... it all got handed to Regina and it was causing enough problems for her.

"I don't understand you Emma! You fought to remind me of what your love contained, that it seems like you're giving it all up so fast!" Regina quipped, hoping it would make the blonde think.

"Emma paused for a moment, taking in what Regina said. "No... I did that for you. You need me, Regina. I don't need you." And with that, Emma walked out and headed back for the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

_**I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse**_

_**Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell?**_

_**Call yourself a singer-writer - you're just bluffing**_

_**Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing**_

_**I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool**_

_**I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School**_

_**I came fast with the way I act, right**_

_**I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe**_

* * *

As soon as that door shut, Regina collapsed at the bottom of the stairwell. Sobbing to herself when she felt a hand slide around her back and a strong embrace take hold.

"It's okay mom." His voice cracked. He wasn't a child anymore. He hoisted his mother's small frame to her feet and took her into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Henry..."

"No mom. Just be quiet. I understand."

* * *

_**And I won't be a product of my genre**_

_**My mind will always be stronger than my songs are**_

_**Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya**_

_**Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia**_

_**And musically I'm demonstrating**_

_**When I perform live, feels like I am meditating**_

_**Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me**_

'_**A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi'**_

* * *

_**I know angst angst angst. And its also a short chapter. I'll have the next one up asap. It's been a crazy past two weeks for me. I'm moving back into my parents house, and my family is going through a hard time right now with the loss of my brother. I've retreated back to this because its the only thing that keeps me grounded and my mind off everything. So expect another fast chapter update soon!**_


	10. Drunk

**Thank you everyone for your support since the last chapter was posted. I know a few reviews mentioned what I had informed you guys at the end of the last chapter. I wanted you all to also know that my family is holding together in this tough time. Danny might be making an appearance in a fiction of mine soon, or in this one even. He was an excellent brother, friend and son, and had an endless dream of protecting and serving not only his family, but the world. However, back to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Ed Sheeran's album and OUaT or any of its character's. Much to our own dismay, as we would love to have Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison apart of our lives. :)**_

_**I wanna be drunk when I wake up,  
**__**On the right side of the wrong bed,  
**__**And never an excuse I made up,  
**__**Tell you the truth I hate,  
**__**What didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all,  
**__**Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me,  
**__**So now I'll maybe lean back there  
**__**I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,  
**__**I know i'll never hold you like I used to**_

* * *

Emma downed another shot, determined that she could douse the pain. She messed up and she knew it. Ruby and Belle moments earlier had noticed her arrival back at the Rabbit Hole and her mad dash for the bar manned by Jimmy. Ruby noticed the jug of Jack and the double shot of whiskey that Emma had just downed. Almost instantly after putting down the shot and grabbing the jar to pour another, she was dragged away towards the table. Emma was only just able to snatch the shot glass as she was tugged away.

"What the... Ruby!" Emma struggled, then was suddenly forced onto a nearby bar stool.

"Spill it Emma, what happened." Ruby asked as she looked pointedly into the blonde's eyes.

Emma reached for the shot glass and attempted to pour another when Belle snatched the glass.

"You've had enough, what happened?"

"I fucked up! That is what." Emma snapped, "I hurt the one person I thought that could keep me sane, grounded even!"

"What did you say?" Belle asked.

"Too much and yet far too little." Emma quipped, taking the moment to snag the shot glass out of the reach of Belle and poured another shot.

Ruby snagged the bottle from her hand, determined to help Belle stop Emma from drinking more than she already had.

"You need to stop drinking before you do something else you regret!" Ruby explained when Emma tried to get back the bottle.

"I bought that give it back! And what am I supposed to do, Rubes?"

"I'll pay for it, and you need to go back and apologize, thats what you need to do." Ruby explained.

Emma looked at her, then attempted to snatch the bottle of whiskey again.

"Emma, she is right. You won't win Regina back sitting here." Belle said, "Go, what else could happen?"

Emma nodded, snatched the bottle of whiskey from Ruby's now unguarded stance and took a deep swig from the bottle. She stood, hugged Ruby and smiled at Belle before walking out of the bar with as much dignity as she could muster. She stood against the door of her bug, that was parked outside the bar. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, she realized that she needed her mother most of all in this hard time, her mother would know what she would need to say. She pressed 3 on her phone and hit send, praying that the speed-dial would help her reach her mother faster.

* * *

_**But a house gets cold when you cut the heating**_

_**Without you to hold I'll be freezing**_

_**Can't rely on my heart to beat in**_

_**'Cause you take parts of it every evening**_

_**Take words out of my mouth just from breathing**_

_**Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me.**_

* * *

"Mom..." Henry gently shook Regina out of her muffled crying stupor as she rested upon him. He motioned towards the ringing phone on the coffee table.

Henry had done his best to comfort his grief stricken mother. As he reached for the cordless phone, he noticed the caller and showed the screen to Regina. She waved it off, not wanting to talk to the blonde. Henry set the phone back down and a moment later the answering machine picked it up.

"Mom, I need to talk, I messed up and I don't know how to fix it. Regina and I got in a fight earlier tonight and I was drunk, Hell... I still am drunk. God mom, I love her I just don't know how to say it, show it, or at this point even prove it. I've messed up everything I am so unsure..."

A muffled sound came across the speaker then a loud crash then the phone went dead. That sent Regina into a panic as she attempted to pick up the phone and dial Emma. It went straight to voicemail. Regina hung up and dialed another number to get ahold of the two people Emma was actually trying to call.

"Snow. Come to my house. Now. No. No questions. tell charming I need his deputy services." Regina hung up and five minutes later, she was dressed in dark Jeans and a light sweater and Charming and Snow were knocking at the door as she walked down the stairs. Henry answered the door.

"Henry, What is the matter, is Emma...?" Snow asked as she came in.

"I don't know..." Regina interjected. "Snow, I need you to stay here with Henry, while David and I go find her."

"Mom..." Henry started to chime.

"No Henry, no butts. I will call you if i Find her" Regina cut him off, walking over to him and hugging him, "I promise you that."

"Okay." Henry replied as Regina hugged him.

"Lets' go, Charming."

* * *

_**Should I, should I?**_

_**Maybe I'll get drunk again**_

_**I'll be drunk again**_

_**I'll be drunk again**_

_**To feel a little love**_

* * *

Emma slammed her phone right across her attackers face. While he was reeling, she noticed that it was shattered. Tossing it aside, she clentched her fist to hit her attacker again and as she turned, she felt glass strike her temple. Dazed and stunned, she slid to the ground against her bug. The sensation was all too familiar to her. Blood filled her vision as she felt a kick against her ribs and a few f them crack. She then felt herself being dragged to her feet. Stumbling, the attacker walked her what felt like an eternity, but was only a few steps away to what seemed a wall.

Suddenly, Emma felt like she was falling. It was a long sensation to be interrupted by multiple impact points and noise. At that point, it was all so slow to her she knew it all was happening in a matter of moments but to her it felt like hours. It was like slow motion, she could tell how each trashcan fell to the ground as she laid amongst the loose trash and allowed her senses to overcome her. The pain from her ribs consumed her torso, and was certain that she had a decent cut on her right arm, and maybe a dislocated elbow on her left. Her leg sensory was all but cut off by the broken ribs in her torso.

After a moment, Emma blacked out completely.

She regained consciousness when she heard frantic voices. Unsure if she could figure out who they were, Emma attempted to climb to her feet. Grabbing a trash can in an attempt to support herself, she was able to pull herself up until she made a move towards the street from the back alley, then it was sent crashing to the ground in a loud bang. Emma reached for the nearby wall, but her depth perception was poor at best and she was then sent face first and unceremoniously into the concrete.

Dazed, She saw three figures running towards her. The tunnel vision she had caused it to all happen to fast for her brain to comprehend. Able to just barely make out the sound of her name being called out and the bronze eyes of the brunette that had gotten to her first.

"Regina..." Emma was able to mutter before completely sucumbing to the darkness.

"Emma!"

* * *

_**I wanna hold your heart in both hands**_

_**Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can**_

_**And I got no plans for the weekend**_

_**So should we speak then**_

_**Keep it between friends**_

_**Though I know you'll never love me like you used to.**_

* * *

Regina and David pulled up outside of the Rabbit hole, where Ruby and Belle waited for them.

"What happened?" Ruby asked before Regina could climb out of the old Chevrolet. "She was supposed to be on her way to see you?"

"She was?" Regina asked

"Yes, she told Belle and I what happened earlier and we urged her to go back and talk to you." Ruby replied.

"She called my house trying to call Snow. I didn't answer. She was looking for advice, then the line ran dead after what sounded like a scuffle." Regina answered

An audible crunch sounded.

"Well," Charming chimed, "That would explain all the broken glass and her shattered cell phone." He motioned to the evidence that was surrounding them.

"Oh dear I hope she is alright!" Belle finally spoke up.

"Ruby, can you track her?" Charming asked.

"With ease, look, blood." Ruby pointed at the small specks that lit up the sidewalk, She started following the trail alongside the building.

As they walked alongside the building, Charming noticed a look on Ruby's face.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"There is another smell here... Thick abs smothered in alcohol." Ruby replied, the apparent disgust on her face." The scent splits here..."

Another rather loud crash from the nearby alleyway startled the trio. Regina noticed the blonde hair first and darted into the darkness.

"Emma!"

All Regina heard was Emma mutter her name before the blonde collapsed and blacked out completely. "Emma please wake up!" Regina began crying shaking the limp blonde in a futile attempt to wake her. She didn't hear Charming call for an ambulance.

"Ruby, can you track the other scent?" He asked.

"I can try. I'll call you if it results in anything." Red replied.

"just do your best, that's all I ask."

Ruby nodded and went off after the scent. Charming called the paramedics and went to Emma's side.


End file.
